Digimon: Re Génesis
by patroclo
Summary: El equilibrio que existía entre los dos mundos se ha roto finalmente, y los antiguos elegidos de la ciudad de Tokio deberán viajar una vez mas para intentar repararlo, ante un peligro como jamás habían enfrentado antes. Post-02. Taiora, menor Takari.
1. Cuando Florecen los Cerezos

Disclaimer: Digimon aun no es mio, y hasta que lo sea, y cuente con los fondos suficientes para hacerlo anime, este fic solo será con propositos recreativos para el autor y los lectores.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos a todos, hoy quiero presentarles mi opera prima ^^. Este es algo asi como un remake del primer fic que llegué a escribir, y por lo tanto, al que mas aprecio y dedicacion le tengo. La historia se centra en un post 02, luego(dos anios, mas o menos) de la ultima batalla que se conoce de los elegidos originales contra diavoromon(ova 4). Los protagonistas son los 8 ninos elegidos de adventure 01, ahora en una nueva etapa de sus vidas, y una nueva aventura XD.<strong>

**El fic esta parcialemente escrito(hasta el capitulo 30 mas o menos) por lo que espero no tardar mas de un par de semanas entre capitulos para postear, y cualquier duda que tengan, por favor no duden en escribirme por PM a mi perfil. Este fic, o el original, fue colocado hace mucho tiempo en otro foro, y a la gente le agrado bastante, por lo que me animé a hacer todo el trabajo de edicion y reescritura para presentarselos a ustedes, ojala tambien llegue a agradarles ^^**

**El título es Re Genesis, un termino latino que significa nuevo comienzo, o renacer, lo consideré apropiado dada las circunstancias ^^ la tematica es muy variada, porque el trabajo es muy extenso. Pero en él trato de mezclar todo lo que puede generar mi retorcida imaginacion XD en una historia que para mi intentó ser la continuacion personal mas fiel de digimon adventure 02 ^^ Hace ya mucho tiempo que no visito este foro con regularidad, y mucho mas desde que publiqué algo, pero si me puedo comprometer en alguna cosa, es entregarles esta historia hasta el ultimo capitulo. No quiero aburrirlos mas, asi que se los dejo, en forma del arco I, capitulo I.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Digimon: Re Génesis<span>  
><strong>デジモン - 再ジェネシス

**Arco I: La Saga de los Espejos  
><strong>最初のアーク: ミラーの章

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde me encuentro?_

_-¿Acaso no reconoces este lugar?_

_-Esto es… ¿El digimundo? Sé que no es Japón._

_-¿El digimundo?... supongo que lo fue una vez, ya no más._

_-¿Qué le ocurrió? No queda nada de él… solo luz, vacío._

_-Tenía que ser purificado…para poder empezar de nuevo. Era la conclusión inevitable a tanto caos y tristeza._

_-Acaso… ¿tú lo hiciste? No, no puede ser… ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué? Un insignificante humano como tú jamás podría entender el por qué, y tampoco tiene derecho a preguntarlo._

_-Pero… era también tu mundo ¿no es así? No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cruel._

_-Es mi mundo más de lo que crees, me pertenece desde el principio, no, desde mucho antes del principio. Pero no hay crueldad en mis acciones, solo justicia. Para ustedes los mortales, que fueron creados a imagen y semejanza de algo más, es imposible entender la noción de lo absoluto. Justicia perfecta, o crueldad perfecta, son conceptos abstractos que le corresponde a seres superiores, y eternos. El orden, la armonía… es la verdadera justicia del universo, la única que puede ser llamada perfecta. La vida es efímera, y la muerte, solo otra transformación._

_-No quiero estar más aquí, por favor… me falta el aire._

_-Despierta entonces, ya volverás. El flujo del tiempo, como el agua de un rio siempre corre por el mismo cauce, sin importar cuánto se agite o se intente detener. Lo que aquí has visto humano, es inevitable._

_-¿Es… solo un sueño? ¡No es real!_

_-¿Soñar? Tal vez esa sea la solución. Sueña entonces humano, y mediante los sueños y esa rueda que llaman esperanza… quizás puedas hacerlo posible._

.

**Capítulo 1: Cuando Florecen los Cerezos  
><strong>桜の間に

.

Se dice, que dentro de cada persona hay un lugar donde todos sus deseos y todas sus ilusiones se hacen realidad, ese lugar es el mundo de los sueños. También se dice, que si vives por ellos y nunca los abandonas, de vez en cuando es posible sacar a alguno de ese lugar, incluso a todos, y hacerlos realidad. Quizás eso fue lo que le ocurrió a los ocho niños que fueron elegidos hace seis años, quizás fueron llevados a ese lugar. Un mundo donde lo imposible era banal, y las aventuras más grandes podían ser reescritas. Solo que estos no eran sueños, eran reales, tanto como tú o yo. Con el tiempo, la aventura de esos ocho niños fue también la de otros, y así, el mundo entero pudo conocer por un breve instante aquello que pensaban era imposible, los digimons.

La primera aventura dio paso a otras tantas, la última de ellas hace un par de años, y luego, así como vino, se marchó. Porque los sueños, a pesar de ser hermosos, son efímeros, por reales que parezcan, y deben terminar para poder seguir soñando, seguir viviendo. Los niños de entonces ahora eran jóvenes, y los sueños de entonces habían cambiado ¿o no? Otra cosa curiosa de los sueños, es que los que no los han vivido los creen imposibles, pero los que han cumplido sus sueños saben que están tan cerca como el mismo aire que respiran. Y aunque ese sueño llamado digimundo ahora ya no esté al alcance, el breve instante en que fue posible cambió todo, pues todos pudieron comprobar que lo imposible era real, y así romper la frontera que les impedía abrazar a sus propios sueños, creer en ellos, y hacerlos realidad.

_**Distrito de Odaiba, Tokio. Año 2005**_

-Taichi… creo que deberías venir a ver esto. Tu localizador se está comportando raro, a lo mejor alguno de tus amigos quiere verte.

-¿Localizador? Yo no tengo ningún localizador mamá, debe tratarse de alguna cosa de Kari, recuerda avisarle cuando llegue- respondió casi con tedio el castaño, que se encontraba tumbado en el sofá de su casa observando un partido de football por la televisión.

-No estoy loca Tai, estoy segura que es tuyo, el de Kari es más grande y es rosa, además siempre lo lleva consigo.

-¿Rosa? ¿A qué rayos te refieres mamá?- dijo levantándose, y caminando hacia la pequeña cocina donde estaba su madre, que le señaló en dirección a su habitación.

-El localizador Tai, sobre tu mesa de noche.

El antiguo elegido del valor volteó, solo para quedarse completamente atónito con el intenso brillo que despedía… y el rítmico sonido, casi parecía estarlo llamando.

-¿Qué… qué rayos?

En ese entonces era abril, mes de tardes fugaces y cerezos en flor. El Hanami traía su típico festival al Japón, y las nieves del monte Fuji dejaban lugar a verdes praderas. La vida, en general, era tan placida como podía serlo… ¿quién diría que esta primavera, indicador de nacimiento y prosperidad, también sería el inicio de algo tan terrible y complejo para ambos mundos?

* * *

><p>Al oír el sonido de la puerta, se levantó casi inmediatamente. El pelirrojo había pasado el día completo frente a su computadora, así que pensó que un poco de compañía no le vendría del todo mal. Antes de abrir se aseguró de guardar en la gaveta al responsable de su aprisionamiento y ordenar un poco el lugar, como le había dicho Mimí, el genio loco era un cliché ya pasado de moda.<p>

-¡Tai!- exclamó sorprendido al ver a su visitante –estaba por llamarte, pensé que debía investigar un poco pero… algo extraño está ocurriendo.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- dijo mostrándole su antiguo digivice, ahora inerte –a estado actuando raro toda la mañana, el de Kari está igual, y Matt se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, así que es posible que también haya ocurrido algo con el suyo. Pensé que tú podrías saber algo.

-Seguro, pasa Tai- lo invitó mientras entraban hacia su habitación –cuando empezó a comportarse así traté de comunicarme con el digimundo, usando el antiguo puerto con el que Gennai nos avisaba de cualquier problema.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada… no puedo comunicarme con nadie Tai. Todo sigue igual desde la última vez, es bastante frustrante.

-Sabes Izzy- dijo el castaño acercándose a la ventana, observando el Puente Arcoíris que los separaba del bullicioso centro de Tokio –a veces me pregunto por qué el digimundo decidió cerrar sus puertas. No es como si fueran un país más del mundo real, pero… ¿Cortar todo el contacto con los humanos?

-También me pregunto lo mismo Tai, a veces- suspiró el antiguo elegido del conocimiento, recostándose sobre el espaldar de la silla –Creo que lo hicieron por nosotros. Después de la batalla que tuvimos contra Armageddemon, se hizo bastante obvio que los digimons podían cruzar la frontera entre los mundos a su antojo y eso era demasiado peligroso para ambos. Además, ellos por fin tienen paz amigo, ya no nos necesitan.

Tai miró impresionado al pelirrojo, este sonreía, melancólica, pero era una sonrisa sincera. Quizás tenía razón y los digimons ya no los necesitaban pero ¿Qué hay de ellos? No era justo que los olvidaran de esa forma.

-Es por eso, que me extraña tanto lo que está pasando- exclamó Izzy con consternación –la puerta sigue cerrada, pero observa lo que pasa cuando acerco el digivice a la pantalla del computador.

El menor hizo lo que dijo, y al aproximarse, el dispositivo recuperó la vida, titilando con una potente luz amarilla y emitiendo un extraño sonido. Tai se acercó al instante, impresionado, y tomó su propio digivice para imitar a su compañero, solo para observar la misma reacción.

-Es increíble… ¿crees que los demás hagan lo mismo?

-Probablemente Tai- respondió serio –Voy a hablar con los demás chicos para vernos aquí dentro de dos días, tengo una extraña corazonada acerca de esto.

-Muy bien, entonces me voy Izzy. Le prometí a Kari que la llevaría a ver el festival, y quiero estar en casa para cuando anochezca.

* * *

><p>-Si… de acuerdo Izzy, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de avisarles- dijo antes de terminar la llamada, y guardar de nuevo el teléfono celular en su bolsillo.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre Joe? Luces bastante preocupado- quiso saber la chica que lo acompañaba, uniformada al igual que el peli-azul. El antiguo elegido de la sinceridad enseguida sonrió para restarle importancia.

-¡No es nada Subame! Solo un viejo amigo que necesita que le haga un favor. Tengo que irme ahora, por favor avísale a Ritsuko que no podré asistir a clases de Inmunología- Apuró mientras tomaba su bicicleta y se colocaba el casco.

-De acuerdo Joe- respondió algo insegura –pero… ¿Adónde vas?

-Shizuoka, tengo que ver a un amigo.

-¿Shizuoka? ¡Joe, eso queda como a una hora!

-Por eso debo darme prisa, hasta pronto Subame- se despidió el tranquilo estudiante de medicina, mientras salía a toda marcha del campus de la universidad.

El resto del camino fue relativamente tranquilo para Joe, por tratarse de un día de semana el subterráneo no fue problema, y de ahí siguió en bicicleta por carretera. Su destino, la ciudad costera de Shizuoka.

Se impresionó al llegar, el lugar permanecía impávido y tranquilo, nada que ver con la ajetreada ciudad de Tokio. Los pequeños edificios que rodeaban las calles dejaban ver la omnipresente cima del monte Fuji, y el aire marino, inundando todo el ambiente invitaba a la relajación. El peli-azul sonrió cuando transitando por una de las calles observó a un hombre sostener un letrero que rezaba "El fin del mundo es hoy… y no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlo".

-'_'El fin del mundo… claro''_- pensó, de todas formas, ese lugar paradisiaco no era el mejor de todos para anunciar un suceso así. Le parecía increíble como algunas personas podían vivir preocupadas por cosas sin importancia… el fin del mundo era reprobar una materia, quizás perder a un ser querido, pero de todas maneras al día siguiente el mundo permanecería allí, porque era demasiado grande y demasiado viejo para importarle en lo absoluto _–''yo he visto el fin del mundo, y no es tan grave como tú crees''_- se le ocurrió al ver al triste sujeto.

Finalmente los encontró, caminando por una de las calles de la pequeña localidad, y corrió hacia ellos como aquel que encuentra algo luego de mucho tiempo buscándolo.

-¡Matt, Sora!

-¿Joe? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado el rubio –Mi cumpleaños no es sino hasta la próxima semana.

-No se trata de eso Matt, se trata de esto- señaló mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, mostrándoles a ambos su digivice –Izzy me pidió que los buscara y les dijera que tenemos que reunirnos en su casa pasado mañana, es importante. Los digivices han estado actuando de forma extraña.

-¿Es en serio?- exclamó el antiguo elegido de la amistad con gran asombro.

-¡Pues por supuesto que es en serio! ¿Acaso creen que hubiera venido hasta aquí si no estuviera seguro?- respondió exaltado. Sora no pudo aguantar y empezó a reírse, seguida por Matt -¿Qué… que les ocurre a ustedes dos?

-Lo siento Joe, Tai me aviso esta mañana – dijo la pelirroja aun riéndose, mientras le mostraba desde su bolso un pequeño teléfono móvil.

-Creo que perdiste tu viaje amigo- completó Matt. El mayor no creía lo que veía.

-Rayos… Izzy me había dicho que no tenían un teléfono para avisarles- el oji azul le sonrió, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del alicaído Joe.

-Vamos Joe, estamos en Shizuoka, no te pongas así… ¿Por qué no nos acompañas el resto del día? De todas formas ya estamos por regresar.

* * *

><p>Ya caía la tarde sobre el parque Ueno, y el cielo, de matices rojizos y bañado por una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, creaba ese aspecto de postal que le había dado su nombre al famoso lugar. Era precisamente ahí, bajo el grueso tronco de un centenario árbol, donde dos hermanos se juntaban para observar el ocaso, como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho. Casi como un ritual, sempiterno, una promesa, o una excusa para apreciar la belleza de la tierra.<p>

Kari, antigua elegida de la luz, se apoyaba sobre ese árbol, mientras sostenía con nostalgia su digivice y rememoraba todo aquello que pudo haber sido y fue, pero ya no lo era más.

-Hermano… ¿crees que podamos volver al digimundo, algún día?

-No lo sé Kari, Izzy cree que si- respondió pausado, meditándolo –Ken dijo una vez que el digimundo era como una utopía, hermosa y breve. Que como una utopía venia a nosotros naturalmente, y se iba sin que pudiésemos hacer nada.

-No sé si quiero que volvamos al digimundo- soltó de pronto la castaña -volver significaría que hay problemas allá. No quiero que gatomon tenga problemas, prefiero que sea feliz… aunque eso implique que no la vuelva a ver.

-Kari… mejor no pienses esa cosas- dijo mientras se acostaba en el césped –es el Hanami, la idea de venir aquí es olvidarse de todo, y concentrarse solo en la primavera.

-Tienes razón hermano, desde que solo era una bebé siempre he venido a este lugar contigo y con Sora, y sin importar nada, acá no existen los problemas, lo prometo- dijo sonriendo, guardando su digivice y acercándose a Tai –pero extraño a Sora, es la primera vez que no viene con nosotros.

-Es cierto… está en Shizuoka, pero de seguro ella también extraña este lugar.

-¿Es eso, cierto?- preguntó curiosa –¿Es por eso que hoy estas más triste hermano? Porque Sora no vino- Tai sonrió, aparatando la vista de Kari y rascando su cabeza

-No seas tonta Kari…

-No lo soy- respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa, mientras se acostaba a su lado.

-Lo sé…

* * *

><p>-Llegas tarde Tai, como siempre- fue lo primero que escuchó al cruzar la puerta de los Izumi, el castaño sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amigo.<p>

-Sabes que siempre me funcionó con las chicas Matt, luego es un hábito difícil de romper.

Se sorprendió al verlos a todos allá reunidos, no solo a los ocho que originalmente conformaban el grupo, sino a todos, todos los que alguna vez había defendido el digimundo.

-Davis, Ken, que sorpresa verlos acá reunidos después de tanto tiempo.

-No pensabas que le dejaríamos toda la diversión a ustedes solos, eh Tai- respondió su heredero sonriendo, mientras alzaba el puño en alto. –Muy bien Izzy, ya estamos todos. Dinos que es lo que tengo que hacer para ver de nuevo a veemon.

-En realidad no es nada Davis- contestó sonriendo el pelirrojo ante el ánimo de su compañero –solo acerca tu digivice a la pantalla, debería ser suficiente.

-No entiendo…- exclamó al seguir las instrucciones de Izzy –no pasa nada.

-Tal vez es que no lo estás haciendo bien- sugirió Tk desde atrás, imitándolo. En este caso su dispositivo digital sí cobró vida, y como en antaño fue arrastrado por una intensa luz proveniente de la computadora. –¿Lo ves?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el hermano menor de Matt antes de desaparecer en el vórtice.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió? Si yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Quizás…- le dijo un desilusionado Ken a Davis al intentar hacer el procedimiento, junto con Jolei, obteniendo el mismo resultado que el de los anteojos –simplemente, no es nuestro turno de ayudar.

-Veamos- inquirió Matt acercándose junto con Sora, Izzy, Joe y Mimi. Todos fueron absorbidos al instante.

-Demonios… no es justo- comentó el heredero del valor y la amistad bajando los hombros, y hundiendo los dedos en su opaco digivice.

-Tranquilo Davis, por favor, cuida a todos mientras no estamos- pidió Kari sonriendo junto a Tai

-Así es. Si la puerta sigue abierta, lo más seguro es que algún digimon trate de cruzarla. Su trabajo será encargarse de que no cause demasiados problemas ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro Tai!- Exclamó Daisuke por todo lo alto, recuperando ese fuego que lo caracterizaba, y observando sonriente a los demás, que asintieron encantados.

-Muy bien, nos vemos pronto.

Y así, los últimos dos elegidos de ese grupo original se desvanecieron, para adentrarse en un mundo paralelo y desconocido. Un mundo… que sin embargo cada uno de ellos podía llamar gustoso… su hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, ese fue el primer capitulo ^^ el proximo espero estarlo colocando entre una y dos semanas. No resta mucho que decir, salvo pedirles encarecidamente que si lo leyeron, y les gusto, o no les gusto, pero igualemente lo leyeron, por favor dejen un <span>REVIEW<span> XD su opinión en este punto es tremendamente importante para mi. Yo los respondere todos, y los que esten firmados como anonimos, igualemente los agradecere con el alma ^^**

**Me despido ^^**


	2. Regresando a Casa

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus derivados son propiedad exclusiva de Toei Corporation y Bandai, por lo que este fic no persigue lucro alguno y su único motivo es la recreación. Por ahora…

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos a todos los que visiten este fic ^^ paso a dejarles el segundo capitulo, el cual es un poco mas estatico de lo acostumbrado, o bien explicativo, espero les agrade. Y también me disculpo si en algun pasaje alguno de los personajes, probablemente Tai, les parece un poco OoC, yo tratare a lo largo del fic de mantenerlos lo mas fieles posible a los originales, pero quizás se salga, por motivos de temática, y porque necesitaba establecer que ya los personajes no son niños, el tiempo ha pasado y con él los cambios naturales que acarrea la vida.<strong>

**Este en lo particular me gusto bastante el resultado, y su tematica, inspirada levemente en los dogmas de la filosofía budista. Me pareció apropiado ya que esta es una parte primordial de la cultura de los japoneses, y a fin de cuentas digimon es un anime japonés ^^ una amiga me dijo que le parecía bueno que los fics contaran con un elemento realista, y este capitulo en lo que a mi respecta, en cuanto a la realidad humana, es de los que mas contacto establece. Asi que si algun dia llegas a leer este capitulo, en cierta forma te lo dedico ^^ espero que te guste, y a todos. No los aburro mas, se los dejo, Arco I, capitulo II xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Digimon: Re Génesis<span>  
><strong>デジモン - 再ジェネシス

**Arco I: La Saga de los Espejos  
><strong>最初のアーク: ミラーの章

"_Como algo que se va, que se marcha… para no volver jamás. Algo que existió, aunque solo fue por un instante; unidad de tiempo irrisoria, inmedible, pero jamás insignificante. Un instante es la nada para algunos, para otros su existencia entera._

_Para los hombres, que dominan este mundo, es solo un instante lo que toman miles, millones de átomos en revolucionar… y durante una simple revolución, la vida y muerte de pequeños universos ocurre, en solo un instante._

_Para el universo, que sigue en constante crecimiento… la vida de los hombres, su regocijo y tristeza, éxitos y fracasos, y finalmente, el sueño eterno llamado muerte, del que nadie puede escapar, es solo un momento, un instante._

_Una existencia llena de pequeños instantes que duran nada. Pero lo importante no es lo que dura, sino lo que deja tras de sí… porque cuando algo significa más que un instante, aunque solo sea para un único ser, aun después de existir, existe… como recuerdo de lo que fue, un estado infinitamente más poderoso y eterno. Transcendiendo su momento, y entonces todos, el universo, el átomo y el hombre reconocerán su valor… aunque solo dure un instante."_

.

**Capítulo 2: Regresando a Casa ****  
><strong>帰宅

.

_Se veía a sí mismo, consiente, dejándose llevar. Su cuerpo se encontraba sobre una pequeña barca, una especie de góndola que flotaba a merced de la corriente en un rio desconocido. Lentamente… no había nada rodeándolo, solo niebla, espesa niebla, y agua._

_-"Un cielo desconocido"- pensó al observar hacia arriba. No había nada familiar en ese lugar a decir verdad. La farola que colgaba de la barca apenas alumbraba, y la bruma que se disipaba delante de si solo dejaba espacio para otra nueva, pintándolo todo de gris. –"Un mundo desconocido"._

_-No es cierto- escuchó de pronto una voz… provenía de todas partes, de ninguna parte. Sin embargo, podía notar algo extraño es esa voz, más allá de lo evidente, era algo extrañamente familiar. –Ya has estado aquí._

_Esa voz, como un ponzoñoso aguijón que penetraba en su mente. Esa voz, reconoció al instante, era su voz._

_-¿Aquí donde? ¿Qué este lugar?_

_-Este lugar eres tú. Una parte de ti que quiere decirte algo - respondió con naturalidad –Estás haciendo un viaje._

_-¿Qué quiere decirme?_

_-Lo lamento- exclamó con tono divertido -Aunque quisiera decírtelo no puedo, no es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras sin que pierda su significado. Temo que tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo._

_-Mencionaste un viaje…_

_-Correcto. _

_-¿Un viaje adonde? ¿Adónde voy?... ¿Adónde vamos?- se apresuró a corregir. La voz permaneció en silencio, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente._

_-Vas a casa…_

* * *

><p>-Tai… ¡Tai! ¡Despierta!<p>

Al abrir los ojos por primera vez, y observar en una difusa imagen desbordada por la luz del sol a Matt, agachado a su lado con cara de alivio, y el verde césped de una colina rodeada de arboles, no pensó en donde se encontraba. No es que no lo recordara, simplemente no lo pensó.

-¿Matt… que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó tomándose la cabeza y restregando sus ojos con pereza, el rubio lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Estamos en el digimundo tonto ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Fuiste el último en despertar.

-Es cierto, creo que dormí mas de la cuenta- exclamó mientras se estiraba, recuperando la compostura. Sus ojos, curiosos, exploraban el extraño lugar buscando algo conocido –Oye Matt ¿Dónde están los demás? Aquí solo estamos tú y yo.

-Sí, todos fueron a explorar un poco. Izzy dijo que había programado la computadora para caer cerca de la casa de Gennai pero… no se ve por ningún lado.

-¿Y tú te quedaste cuidándome?- insinuó incrédulo con una ceja en alto.

-Fue mala suerte en realidad, me tocó la pajilla más corta- respondió con una sonrisa, enseñándole una pequeña rama que conservaba aun en su mano.

-Idiota…

Ambos se dirigieron a una arboleda cercana, para ayudar a ubicar algo que les dijera en que parte del digimundo, suponiendo que se encontraran en el digimundo, habían caído. La voz de Izzy sin embargo, desde la distancia, les ahorro el trabajo.

-¡Chicos! Vengan acá. Encontré lo que estábamos buscando.

-Ufff…. Por fin- suspiró la castaña de Mimi al escuchar al pelirrojo –El calor es insoportable, y ya me estaba cansando de caminar en esta jungla. Mis zapatos no están hechos para este tipo de lugares.

-Eres increíble Mimi- el peli-azul se acercó a su amiga observando sus calzado, unas botas de piel blancas. Hermosas, pero definitivamente nada practicas –solo tú sabes que vendríamos al digimundo y traes ese tipo de zapatos contigo.

-¡No es mi culpa!- se defendió rápidamente haciendo pucheros – ¡Izzy nunca nos dijo que caeríamos en un bosque en medio de la nada!

Kari se apresuró a la escena, sonriendo con gesto de complicidad. Entonces se quitó el bolso que traía y lo abrió, sacando un par de zapatos deportivos que gustosamente le obsequio a la castaña.

-No te preocupes Mimi, yo había traído un par extra por si ocurría alguna emergencia pero, creo que es mejor que los lleves tú.

Unos metros más allá, Tai y Matt interceptaban a Izzy curiosos, que observaba con detenimiento el horizonte.

-Izzy… ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?- cuestionó el rubio sin comprender. El menor volteó de inmediato con una amplia sonrisa, y les señaló hacia el espeso océano de hojas que cubría el valle adyacente.

-Verán, cuando programé la computadora para transportarnos acá, le ajusté las coordenadas de la casa donde vive Gennai con los digimons, pero creo que cometí un pequeño error, o bien el paisaje puede haber cambiado, ya que caímos un poco lejos. La casa de Gennai está por allá- y siguiendo la trayectoria de su dedo, ubicaron una lejana torre de estilo japonés. Inconfundible arquitectura de la residencia del anciano.

-Llámame loco- comentó el antiguo líder del grupo rascando su cabeza –pero no recuerdo que la casa de Gennai se encontrase en medio de un bosque.

-Así es- le corrijo el pelirrojo –pero recuerda que desde que se cerraron definitivamente las puertas entre ambos mundos el flujo de tiempo del digimundo volvió a su normalidad, justo como estaba cuando llegamos la primera vez. Estos son datos Tai- explicó complacido levantando una pequeña piedra –sin importar que tan reales luzcan, y los datos se mueven a una velocidad muy superior a la nuestra, por lo que el tiempo, en consecuencia también transcurre a una velocidad mucho mayor en el digimundo.

-¿Quieres decir, que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, que incluso este enorme bosque creció de la nada?

-Exactamente, un par de años en la tierra significan muchos más en el digimundo- exclamó emocionado Izzy -Es grandioso poder comprobar cosas como esta… la relatividad del tiempo, que solo puedes leer en un libro cuando te encuentras en Japón.

-Lamento arruinar tu fiesta Izzy- intervino esta vez un preocupado Matt –pero si ha pasado tanto tiempo como dices… ¿Qué hay con Gennai y los digimons? Acaso crees que ellos…

-Yo no me preocuparía Matt. Ellos también son datos, y no envejecen como nosotros.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, la enorme puerta de madera, colosal estructura que protegía el paso al patio central de la mansión estaba frente a ellos. No había sido fácil, el camino por el bosque era mucho más duro cuando no había digimons que los ayudaran a cruzar, pero después de todo, ahí estaban. Ocho jóvenes frente a su destino, y solo una pieza solida de nueve metros de alto que les impedía llegar hasta él…<p>

-¿Cómo rayos se abre eso?

-No tengo idea Sora… tal vez haya algún timbre o algo que podamos usar- contestó Tk ante la estupefacta mirada de la pelirroja, igual de estupefacto, al ver las dimensiones de la entrada y su completa falta de aberturas.

-Quizás, si la golpeamos muy fuerte alguien desde adentro escuche y salga a ver- se atrevió a sugerir Joe.

-Muy bien, tendrá que ser- admitió Matt tragando saliva, y reuniendo valor para dar el paso -¡Tk! Hazlo tu. Eres el más indicado

-¡¿Yo?!- exclamó el menor indignado, resignándose finalmente hasta estar a solo unos centímetros del artefacto –De acuerdo, espero que haya alguien en casa…

Y tomando impulso, el elegido de la esperanza golpeó la maciza puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Al ser golpeada, esta emitió un fuerte crujido, y acto seguido, se desintegró en millones de partículas por el aire. Dejando un enorme agujero en la pared que revelaba la primera instancia del recinto, y a los ocho elegidos completamente incrédulos.

-Genial, la rompiste…- susurró Matt desde atrás tomándose la cabeza en signo de negación –Gennai se va a molestar cuando se entere.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Lo juro, apenas la toque. ¡No fue mi intención dañarla!

-Está bien Tk, no te preocupes- le consoló Izzy al pasar frente a él, entrando a la casa. –De seguro es más importante lo que sea que tengamos que hacer adentro.

Había que aceptar que el lugar era esplendido, y abrumador. Tras el primer patio, accedieron a toda una red de espacios con diferentes usos que separaban la entrada del edificio. Tai recordó que en una ocasión agumon le comentó que Gennai vivía bastante bien… pero eso no era vivir bien, era el Castillo Edo en su versión digital.

Al llegar todos a un pequeño jardín de piedra, un fuerte ruido los tomó por sorpresa de pronto, se trataba de una cubeta llena de agua golpeando el suelo, alguien la había dejado caer.

-¡Súper Trueno!- gritó el responsable, y un largo relámpago cruzó velozmente la habitación para pasar a solo centímetros de la cabeza de Joe, dejándolo petrificado del susto y con su cabello completamente cargado de estática.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!- gritó histérico el peli-azul, para total perplejidad del digimon.

-¿Joe? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó más bien como una afirmación, observándolos a todos -¡Si eres tú! ¡Izzy! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos a todos!

-Lo mismo digo tentomon- exclamó su tamer desde el suelo, saludando emocionado a su amigo. Los demás, incluyendo a Joe no pudieron sino sonreír ante tal escena. "Dos amigos que al pasar años sin verse pueden saludarse de esa forma… sin duda son buenos amigos", pensaron.

-¿Qué dicen? Creí que solo venían de visita- comentó extrañado el digimon insecto al enterarse de todo –Gennai no me había dicho de ningún problema chicos, sin embargo creo deberían hablar directamente con él, está reunido con los demás en la parte de atrás del castillo.

-¿Puedes llevarnos tentomon? Creo que hemos dado vueltas por todo el lugar sin saber dónde estamos.

-Desde luego Izzy- comentó encantado –Yo estaba junto con ellos, solo había venido a buscar un poco de agua en el pozo…

El lugar del que hablaba tentomon era un inmenso jardín, cubierto de verde césped y desprovisto de pretensiones, a la sombra de la alta torre. Solo un gran árbol, de tipo Sala, se erguía justo en el centro de este, y bajo él, Gennai, rodeado de todos los digimons, parecía estarles contando alguna interesante historia. El anciano se detuvo de pronto, en el momento que se percató de su presencia, y se cruzó de brazos mientras todos los digimons corrían eufóricos hacia los visitantes.

-¡Tai!- agumon saltó como cuando recién se conocieron a los brazos de su compañero, quien observaba a gusto como el tiempo no había transcurrido para él. La escena se repetía con cada uno de los ocho antiguos elegidos, mientras, apartados, cuatro digimons permanecían al borde de todo.

-¿Y Davis no vino?- preguntó veemon en frente de aquel grupo. Hawkmon, wormon y armadillomon lo secundaban.

-Me temo que no veemon- le respondió Gennai desde su espalda, acercándose al grupo lentamente –los humanos no pueden venir porque la puerta que unía ambos mundos fue cerrada, aun cuando estos sean elegidos. La pregunta es ¿Cómo lograron ustedes ocho volver al digimundo?

Matt lo miró extrañado –Eso era justo lo que esperábamos que tu nos respondieras.

-Así es- añadió el pelirrojo –Nuestros digivices estuvieron actuando muy extraño hace unos días, y al parecer lograron reactivar la puerta, pero solo los nuestros. Davis y los demás chicos no pudieron pasar, creímos que podía haber problemas en el digimundo, por eso vinimos. Pensábamos que nos habías llamado.

Gennai aguardó unos segundos, mientras en aparente meditación parecía procesarlo todo. Finalmente extendió sus palmas abiertas y se dispuso a hablar visiblemente preocupado. –Elegidos, debo hablar con mis superiores respecto a esto, solo les puedo asegurar que no fui yo quien los llamó, y tampoco se quien pudo haberlo hecho.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos nosotros?- preguntó Kari levantando a gatomon en sus brazos.

-¡Quédense con nosotros Tk! Por favor...- suplicó patamon, el rubio lo miró dubitativo.

-Pues no lo sé patamon, quizás no sea conveniente.

-¡Oh no! Patamon tiene razón elegidos- intervino el anciano de inmediato, para la satisfacción de todos –Deben estar cansados de su viaje, coman y duerman cuanto lo deseen, por la mañana veremos qué es lo que esta ocurriendo.

Agumon saltó al escucharlo, tomando a Tai por su brazo y corriendo emocionado -¡Qué bien! Espera a ver el banquete que preparó deramon.

-¡Oye, no juegues! Sabes que me muero de hambre- exclamó encantado, y prácticamente a rastras.

Para entonces ya empezaba a atardecer, y viejos recuerdos entre amigos surgían a cada segundo. Una tarde que se hizo corta para entrañar y recuperar el tiempo perdido… las comilonas de Tai con agumon, las discusiones entre Joe y gomamon, o la suave y silenciosa relación de Matt y gabumon, al sonido plausible de la armónica. Eran solo la cubierta de algo mucho más importante, la máscara de una amistad que trascendía intacta el tiempo… y en este caso, los mundos.

* * *

><p>Ya el manto de la noche arropaba por completo ese enorme bosque, permitiendo a las estrellas adornar el firmamento, y los seres de todas las especies y orígenes que en él habitaban yacían dormidos, preparándose para el nuevo día. Sin embargo en el interior de la enorme casa, un alma aun permanecía consiente. El antiguo elegido del valor estaba desde hacía horas sentado en el borde de una ventana, ubicada junto al pasillo que unía las numerosas habitaciones de la mansión.<p>

La expresión melancólica y su vista ausente eran indicativas de que en ese momento, Taichi Yagami no se encontraba en aquel bosque, quizás ni siquiera en el digimundo. Sostenía delicadamente en una de sus manos una flor de cerezo rosado, algo marchita, y suspiraba, mientras se hundía cada vez más sobre sí mismo.

-¿Problemas para dormir?- sintió desde atrás la voz de su amiga acercándose, rompiendo su pensamiento. Solo pudo sonreír tenuemente mientras la pelirroja, visiblemente recién despertada, se sentaba junto a él en el borde de la enorme ventana.

-Sabes que es imposible dormir con agumon- contestó de modo divertido –Es como tener una orquesta de ronquidos en tu cama.

Sora sonrió al escucharlo, y fijó su mirada en lo alto. –Siempre fuiste malo para mentir Tai… además, tienes el sueño muy pesado para que eso te importe.

-A decir verdad, no he dormido bien los últimos días- respondió más serio el moreno –he estado teniendo… sueños, ya sabes… raros.

-¿Pesadillas?

-No lo sé…- murmuró bajando la mirada –pero son muy reales. Me alegra ver que el digimundo está perfectamente, eso quiere decir que son solo sueños. De cualquier forma ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Es muy tarde.

-Iba por un poco de agua- contestó encogiéndose de hombros. –Bonita flor por cierto, me recuerda a Japón.

El castaño se sorprendió un poco al escucharla, y rápidamente se la extendió en su mano -¡Lo olvidaba! Es para ti- soltó algo sonrojado –Kari quería que darte algo como castigo por no haberla acompañado al Hanami. Ya sabes cómo es…

-Claro- dijo sonriendo a tomarla –Mañana me disculparé con ella.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, observando desde las alturas como las luciérnagas iluminaban el jardín, y un gekomon salvaje intentaba perseguirlas inútilmente, ocasionando un verdadero desastre en el lugar que Gennai tendría que arreglar por la mañana.

-Sabes…- se animó finalmente Sora a romper el silencio, observando su obsequio –Cuando estuve en China hace un tiempo, escuché que para ellos la flor de cerezo es un símbolo de poder.

-¿De poder? Qué tontería- refutó Tai divertido –¿Como algo tan frágil y pequeño podría representar poder?- la pelirroja suspiró decepcionada.

-Hombres… no entienden nada. Si es tan tonto entonces ¿Que significa para ti Tai?

-Eso es fácil- contestó confiado –la flor de cerezo representa lo transitorio de la vida. Al igual que la vida y todo en este mundo, la flor solo es un instante, una ilusión, en constante cambio. Siempre en movimiento, nunca igual, lo he escuchado desde niño, sin embargo ahora… ahora lo entiendo mejor- comentó reflexivo, ante una atónita Sora que creía conocerlo a la perfección –Por eso es importante el Hanami para los japoneses, marca el principio de algo… y el final de algo más. Nos enseña a apreciar mejor todo lo que nos rodea y lo frágil y transitorio que es… como esta flor, hace unos días era hermosa, ahora esta marchita.

-Qué tontería Tai- comentó Sora para seguirle el juego, aun algo impresionada, aunque con una amplia sonrisa. Tomando la flor con cuidado y colocándosela en el cabello –Aún sigue siendo igual de hermosa, solo hay que saber cómo mirarla.

-¿Sora, puedo…?

-Escucha Tai- dijo levantándose con un pequeño salto, y dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación –lamento no haber ido al Hanami con ustedes, sabes que para mí también es especial.

-Un momento- la llamó antes de que desapareciera -¿Acaso no ibas por agua?- la pelirroja sonrió al escucharlo.

-Mi mejor amigo se sentía solo, tonto- respondió –No todo es transitorio como dices.

Al quedarse de nuevo solo en aquel pasillo, se estiró finalmente sobre sus extremidades y sonrió observando el cielo, ya pronto amanecería –Iré a ver como sigue agumon…

* * *

><p><em>La primavera de aquel año había empezado particularmente tarde, era la primera del nuevo milenio y para ella eso quizás significaba que este iniciaba con estrella. <em>

_Tan solo unos días antes había tenido que acompañar a su madre a Shimabara para una exposición de floristería, y por lo tanto de haber sido una primavera ordinaria, nunca habría llegado a tiempo. _

_Sora jamás fue una persona apegada a muchas cosas, mucho menos a eventos sociales. Pero sin duda, si había algo que odiaría perderse por sobre todas las fechas era el festival del Hanami, inicio de la primavera en oriente: esa fecha era desde hacía años, suya. Era su festival, y como tal debía estar presente en él._

_-Lamento que Kari no hay podido venir, después de todo lo que pasamos el último año pensé que quizás le haría bien observar lo que ayudamos a salvar._

_-Está bien Sora- le dijo sonriente en un intento por alegrarla –el frio tardó un poco más en irse este año, solo está resfriada. De igual manera trataré de traerla antes de que acabe el festival, así no le importará haber faltado hoy._

_Caminando a su lado estaba Tai, su mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños y el otro motivo por el que el Hanami era tan especial para la pelirroja. Como una especie de ritual, siempre había sido un momento para compartir entre los dos, sin importar que tipo de problemas tuviesen. Y desde que había nacido Hikari, se habían convertido en una suerte de pequeña familia, la familia que Sora nunca había tenido por completo, y a la que se aferraba como un verdadero tesoro._

_La caminata hasta el parque Ueno fue como cualquier año, como todos los años. Ella pensaba que había algo en el aire impregnado del perfume de las flores que hacía que Tai se comportase mucho más tranquilo de lo normal. Lo agradecía, aun cuando era esa energía inagotable parte de lo que lo hacía tan único, era lindo ver al castaño en su faceta más espiritual._

_-¡Vamos Sora!- la animó llevándola de la muñeca –si no nos apuramos lo tomarán._

_Ella giró los ojos divertida –No lo han tomado en todos estos años Tai. Hay cientos de arboles en el parque ¿Por qué se arrastrarían hasta ese?_

_-Es por la vista- contestó de manera obvia y sin voltear, ella asintió al instante. "Quizás sí podrían tomarlo después de todo."_

_Luego de unos minutos internándose entre la muchedumbre llegaron. Su viejo árbol, un cerezo rosado ubicado a orillas de uno de los principales estanques del parque. Tai lo había descubierto por accidente hace mucho, mientras siendo tan solo unos niños buscaba desesperado entre los matorrales un lugar para esconderse de sus amigos, y desde entonces lo habían reclamado como suyo._

_Se sentaron junto a él y extendieron un gran mantel para la comida. Todo marchaba igual que siempre, sin embargo para Sora, muchas cosas en su interior habían cambiado desde la última vez que lo visitaron._

_Comenzaron a charlar de sus experiencias, un arte desde hacía mucho dominado entre los dos. El digimundo era el principal tema, apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que volvieran y ya se veía como un horizonte muy lejano. Una fantasía que, si cabía, los había unido incluso más._

_-Sabes Tai, a pesar de todo me alegra que estemos de vuelta en casa. La escuela no es tan mala si la comparas con un monochromon enfurecido._

_Él la miró extrañado -¿De qué hablas? Prefiero enfrentarme a un digimon antes que a la profesora de matemáticas- la pelirroja sonrió al escucharlo._

_-¿En serio, no hubo nada que te asustara allá Tai?_

_-¿A ti si?- Preguntó curioso el moreno, ganándose una mirada de impresión por parte de Sora._

_-¡Desde luego! Hubo momentos muy duros- dijo algo triste -Cuando desapareciste junto con etemon en ese vórtice, pasaron tres meses en los que nadie sabía dónde estabas, ni que te había pasado… creo que eso fue lo peor._

_-¡Ah! Pero solo estuve en casa descansando un poco- exclamó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro buscando animar a la pelirroja –Fueron como unas pequeñas vacaciones._

_-Estúpido Tai…-dijo entrecortada, tapándose el rostro con el sombrero. Algunas lágrimas empezaban a caer por su mejilla –estábamos muy preocupados por ti._

_-¡Sora!… espera no te pongas así- trataba de calmarla cuando empezó a llorar. "¿Por qué las niñas tenían que ser tan extrañas?" pensó. Se suponía que a las chicas les impresionaba un hombre valiente que no le temía a nada, lo había visto miles de veces por televisión. Pero cada vez que intentaba impresionar a Sora algo salía catastróficamente mal… la última vez por un tonto comentario acerca de su cabello casi dejó de hablarle, y ahora esto. Quizás simplemente él no servía para eso, o tal vez Sora era la del problema. De todas formas era su problema… ¿Acaso no podía gustarle alguien más?_

_-Por… por supuesto que he tenido miedo en el digimundo, Sora- contestó resignado, mandando todo al demonio, como último intento para hacer que dejara de llorar… funcionó._

_-¿Es en serio Tai?-preguntó al instante secándose la lagrimas –Pensé que nada te asustaba._

_-Ah… eso no es cierto. Datamon vaya que me asustó- dijo con una media sonrisa –ese día actué como un verdadero tonto, y cuando te raptó y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… bueno, eso fue sin duda lo peor._

_-¿Por qué?- inquirió ansiosa, mientras su corazón se aceleraba irremediablemente y jugaba con sus dedos sin parar. Tai la miró un poco sonrojado._

_-Pues porque pensé que… que podía no volver a verte, ya sabes, nunca más. ¿Y qué haría entonces, Sora? Si ya eres parte de mí._

_-¿Y por qué estas triste Tai?- fue lo primero que pudo decir en medio de la confusión y la alegría que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Cierto que era una emoción nueva también para ella, pero no era la reacción que estaba esperando o se podía imaginar._

_-Matt pensará que soy un tonto- confesó cabizbajo –si cada vez que intento impresionarte solo logro hacerte llorar._

_Solo pudo abrir sus ojos al máximo y tratar de disimular en algo el intenso sonrojo que estaba mostrando, pero luego de unos segundos eso se transformó sin pensarlo en una fuerte carcajada. Ahora era Tai el ruborizado._

_-Si lo eres- exclamó sonriendo –eres un completo tonto…_

_La tarde empezaba a quemarse tras el rojo sol en el ocaso, coloreando el lago con su fuego, y brindándole al Japón la primera noche de primavera; era el final de algo… y el principio de algo más. Mientras en ese viejo cerezo de profundas raíces, dos personas tomaban el ejemplo de la naturaleza, y con el miedo y la inocencia de dos niños, también ellos cambiaban de estación… fundiéndose en un fugaz beso. _

* * *

><p>En un lugar donde la luz apenas llegaba, y el sonido de las aves era una lejana utopía, una pesada puerta se abría lentamente, ante la melodía de tristes violines y el inconfundible aroma de la muerte lenta. Un pequeño bakemon había entrado a la habitación, decorada con rimbombancia y llena de numerosos espejos, no había luz en ella sin embargo, más allá de la que se colaba entre las cortinas del balcón. Un lugar amargo y solitario, donde solo una gran silla y unas cuantas cajas en el suelo hacían de mobiliario.<p>

-Señor- anunció el digimon fantasma tímidamente. Era el miedo, y no el deber lo que lo impulsaba –nos informan que ya han llegado.

-Excelente ¿Quién diría que después de todo sería tan fácil mover sus cuerdas? Solo son insignificantes humanos, nada más. Humanos exaltados por la estupidez de mis predecesores- respondió con placer una voz grave, oculta tras la seda de las cortinas, y degustando cada palabra –Con la primera fase completa, den inicio a la etapa terminal de la operación.

-¡Se...Seguro!- confirmó la criatura al instante –¿Le aviso al general para que se encargue de todo?

-No lo molesten. Solo quiero humo y luces para distraerlos. Yo me encargaré de todo personalmente.

-Como ordene…-confirmó el bakemon retirándose tras una reverencia. La música se detuvo, y el portador de la voz espectral entró a su aposento.

-Se acabaron los trucos… llegó la hora de enfrentarme a mi sombra.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, ojala haya sido de su agrado ^^ por favor si lo leyeron dejen un REVIEW XD su critica me ayuda, sea buena, regular o mala. El próximo espero tenerlo para dentro de un par de semanas, aunque no es seguro<strong>

**Nota: para uno que pregunto el capitulo anterior, lo que esta debajo del titulo del capitulo es el mismo titulo, pero en kanjis japoneses xD un detalle estético **

**Hasta la Proxima!**


	3. Volver a Empezar

Disclaimer: En estos dias he pensado seriamente en adquirir mediante un prestamo desde las Islas Caiman y por medio de un consorsio fantasma el 50,1% de las acciones de Toei Company, y asi apropiarme de Digimon. Pero como ningun banco quiere prestarme 860 millones de US$ supongo que tengo que decir que Digimon y sus personaes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de esta corporacion. Y por lo tanto este fic es con fines recreativos y artiticos, pero no lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos a todos, se que me tarde mas de la cuenta para poner este capitulo, la realidad es que lo tengo listo desde hace un tiempo pero no lo habia publicado esperando modificarle algunas cosas menores. Acá se entra un poco mas de lleno en lo que seria la trama del fic, mas concretamente de esta "Saga de los Espejos", y tambien trato de tocar un poco ese dilema moderno de la ciencia y el hombre, como un dios arficial. Espero les guste el desarrollo.<strong>

**Tambien queria aclarar que esos fragmentos que pongo antes de los capitulos no son parte del fic per se, por lo que si no quieren leerlos no tiene mayor importancia. Solo son divagancias del autor acerca del punto argumental central del capitulo XD esa es su unica relacion. Cada capitulo tiene un significado conceptual mas alla del desarrollo puro de la historia, asi que queria tratarlo un poco de manera independiente para ver que se le podia sacar ^^ tampoco los pondré en todos los episodios, solo en los que considere que valen algo la pena.**

**Por ultimo antes de dejarles el fic quisiera pedirles por favor a los que lean que traten de dejar una critica o comentario acerca del capitulo, algo estructurado. Se que a veces es molesto, pero para mi que estoy empezando en esto es sumamente importante leer lo que piensan, les dejó o simplemente les molestó del escrito, ya que mas que nada me gustaria mejorar los defectos y conocer la recepcion. Y un "lector silencioso"o un review de "me gusto, conti" no me deja retroalimentacion de ningun tipo xD es solo un favor personal. Espero que disfruten el capitulo, Arco I, Capitulo III  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Digimon: Re Génesis<span>  
><strong>デジモン - 再ジェネシス

**Arco I: La Saga de los Espejos  
><strong>最初のアーク: ミラーの章

"_La ciencia hace poderoso al hombre… esa es la gran verdad. Es el máximo don heredado por el fruto del conocimiento, la rama visible de la superioridad del hombre sobre la naturaleza, y en ocasiones… incluso sobre los dioses. La ciencia le da poder al hombre sobre el mundo, sobre todos los seres que habitan el mundo, poder sobre la vida y la muerte. Sin embargo ¿Qué es la ciencia? Sino algo hecho por el hombre..._

_El hombre hace poderoso al hombre._

_Hecho por el hombre, y para el hombre… un instrumento de poder. Pero el hombre habita este mundo. La ciencia, por lo tanto, le da poder al hombre sobre el hombre, poder sobre su vida y su muerte._

_La ciencia entonces hace débil al hombre, pues le quita facultad sobre su vida y su muerte. El hombre se refugia en la ciencia, y construye paraísos con ella. Es la forma que tiene de llenar el vacío de su debilidad y cubrir su miedo, para así camuflar que en el fondo, se siente insignificante. El hombre busca poder en la ciencia, el poder para decidir sobre su vida y su muerte… el poder original. El poder que tienen los animales, las plantas… el poder que tenía el hombre, antes de la ciencia._

_El peor enemigo del hombre es la ciencia, concluyen algunos. El peor enemigo del hombre, es el hombre... esa es la gran verdad. "_

.

**Capítulo 3: Volver a Empezar**  
>歴史を再起動する<p>

.

Recorría con extremo cuidado la maleza, pensando que si era cierto lo que habían contado los hyokomons, no era aceptable cometer errores.

Todo había empezado al caer la noche, cuando decidió patrullar el bosque alertado por el llamado de auxilio de esos pequeños y pacíficos digimons que habitaban el lugar. Después de todo él era un guardián del digimundo, y su deber, proteger a los que lo necesitaran.

Ciertamente le resultaba algo incomodo, el estar ahí y no saber que buscar… simplemente esperaba algo sospechoso, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, que tal vez lo guiara hasta ese digimon "oscuro" del que hablaban los hyokomons; y se sintió gratificado al observar como una luz apareció de entre los árboles. Podía tratarse de su objetivo, el que había secuestrado a algunos de los habitantes del bosque; y en ese caso, probaría el acero de su espada.

Se manejó con la gracia y la técnica que le habían dado los años y el entrenamiento para pasar desapercibido, incluso logró evitar que su cola agitara las ramas más bajas, y finalmente, llegó hasta él. Su sorpresa fue grande al asomarse por entre las ramas. Dos digimons se encontraban reunidos tranquilamente; el primero, y lo que él creía en un principio se trataba de una fogata, no era tal, sino un enorme firamon, el león alado de fuego que habitaba el monte Sukyo. El otro no era un digimon de la zona, de hecho no hubiese podido reconocerlo, de no ser porque lo recordaba, tenuemente, en un pasado distante.

-¡Ustedes son los que han estado causando problemas a los digimons de este bosque!- rugió de pronto apareciendo en escena con un feroz salto, sosteniendo su espada en alto.

-Ya veo- susurró el más pequeño con placer, más que sorpresa, al observarlo –y tu eres el tonto que creíste que podrías hacer algo para evitarlo. Pero si solo se trata de un leomon, ni siquiera mereces que manche mis manos con tu vulgar y asquerosa sangre.

-Insolente…-exclamó esbozando una media sonrisa –te detendré.

-Ni siquiera llegaras a tocarme…-afirmó el otro con indiferencia, volteando hacia su bestia. –Firamon, quiero que lo mates.

El enorme felino incandescente, cual perro fiel arremetió ferozmente contra leomon, que apenas pudo desviar su ataque cubriéndose con su arma. Inmediatamente se levantó y volvió a embestir, dejándolo indefenso y sorprendido, apenas pudiendo sujetar sus enormes mandíbulas, a solo unos centímetros de él, mientras lo observaba incrédulo.

-Este firamon… ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó con dificultad –no son seres tan salvajes.

-Aquellos de mente débil siempre serán salvajes- respondió complacido –solo hay que saber estimularlos.

En un instante de duda, leomon logró liberarse finalmente del agarre del firamon, y realizando un salto por sobre el lomo del enemigo propinó un profundo corte en su costado, dejándolo tendido y debilitado en el frio suelo nocturno.

-Ahora veras- exclamó decidido, preparando su estocada final -¡Golpe del rey bestia!...

Un gran alarido retumbó entre los árboles, mientras el ataque de leomon se perdía en algún lugar de la vegetación. Un filoso cuchillo yacía clavado en la pierna del héroe, y el firamon, intacto, se levantaba enfurecido; leomon había sido atacado a sangre fría por el dueño de la criatura, y ahora, derrotado, no podía escapar ni defenderse, mientras esta se aproximaba exudando chorros de fuego y magma por sus extremidades, listo para un último ataque.

-Demonios…

* * *

><p>-¡¿Que dices?! ¿Ya tenemos que volver? Pero si apenas acabamos de llegar…<p>

Tai permanecía al frente del grupo, conformado tanto por humanos como digimons, que se encontraban indignados junto a Gennai, en una especie de plegaria colectiva para tratar de convencer al erudito de que diera marcha atrás a su decisión. No más que niños, rogando a su padre que los dejara salir a divertirse.

-Lo lamento elegidos, pero no es mi decisión esta vez- se disculpaba inmutable el anciano –Su presencia aquí no es posible mientras el digimundo permanezca aislado. Tienen que tomar en cuenta que incluso siendo tan solo ocho, pueden poner en peligro todo el equilibrio que constituye a este mundo.

-No entiendo ¿Acaso no fueron ustedes los que nos llamaron?- preguntó una confundida Kari.

Gennai desvió la mirada, tomándola por sorpresa. –No fue así elegida. Aun no sé por qué sus digivices se reactivaron, pudo haberse tratado de alguna falla en el sistema. Lo cierto es que no ocurre nada extraordinario en el digimundo, y las puertas no se han abierto en ningún momento.

Mientras, a unos metros de distancia, y bajo el gran portal que anunciaba la entrada a la cocina, patamon, en los brazos de su compañero, lo miraba triste y derrotado.

-No quiero que te marches tan pronto Tk- musitó resignado. El rubio respondió con una forzada sonrisa. El tranquilizar a un amigo, cuando el mismo sentimiento de impotencia te cae encima como una avalancha resultaba incluso más difícil de lo que llegó a imaginar.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme patamon… pero acabas de oír lo que dijo Gennai, no tenemos alternativa.

-Lo que ocurre es que yo no entiendo a Gennai Tk- exclamó algo ansioso -¿Por qué tienen que marcharse tan pronto?

El elegido de la esperanza lo medito un poco, con semblante serio… y luego de unos segundos sonrió apenado mientras tomaba su cabeza.

-¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa patamon?- confesó divertido –Mejor hazle esa pregunta a Izzy…

-En la física se llama principio de impenetrabilidad- sentenció el pelirrojo satisfecho, mientras Tai, Joe y Sora escuchaban atentos cual alumnos en una clase magistral. Los digimons lo observaban desde atrás comentando con tentomon acerca de las peculiaridades de su tamer.

-Verán, cuando la puerta entre nuestro mundo y el digimundo se encontraba abierta, no había ningún problema si algún humano llegaba a este lugar, o algún digimon decidía escaparse a la tierra, ya que al existir un medio que uniera ambas dimensiones, este permitía que el exceso de datos en el caso del digimundo, o materia en la tierra, pudiera liberase hacia el otro lugar, manteniendo el equilibrio- trataba de explicarse Izzy por medio de su ordenador. –Nosotros no somos parte de esta realidad muchachos, y por lo tanto hasta el espacio que ocupamos corresponde a algo más, pero ese algo no puede liberarse ya que la puerta que lo hacía posible está… bueno, cerrada.

-Entonces se trata únicamente de un problema de espacio ¿no es así? Como si fuera una computadora que rebasó su capacidad- preguntó el peli-azul algo confundido, Izzy asintió con la cabeza.

-En realidad es un poco más complicado que eso Joe, pero sí- sonrió tenuemente, recostándose en la pared -Gennai tiene razón, aunque seamos pocos no sabemos si eso puede afectar al digimundo…

-Entiendo…-susurró Tai con resignación. –Pero lo último que queremos es causarle problemas al digimundo, mas aun después de todo lo que pasamos para mantenerlo a salvo... creo que debemos marcharnos cuanto antes.

-¡Tai!- gritó agumon de pronto, al aproximarse junto con los otros tres digimons –piyomon piensa que debemos acompañarlos hasta el lugar donde se abrirá la puerta. Así llegaríamos antes, y los protegeríamos de cualquier digimon salvaje.

-Desde luego tonto, no tienes que ocultarlo… yo tampoco me iría sin despedirme.- exclamó sonriente –Izzy ¿Gennai te dio las coordenadas?

-Sí Tai, al parecer es al este del bosque, cerca del límite donde se cruza con un desierto.

-Piyomon conoce ese lugar- exclamó el ave encantada al escuchar a Izzy –Ahí se encuentra la aldea de los omekamons.

Sora la miró extrañada -¿Omekamons? No recuerdo haber escuchado de ellos antes.

-¡Oh! Son unos pequeños digimons que viven en el bosque, son bastante fuertes, sin embargo son pacíficos.

-Así es- complementó gomamon –ellos viven obsesionados con la figura de omnimon, es todo lo que les importa.

Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido, recordando al imponente digimon que se formaba al fusionarse wargreymon y metalgarurumon, y su inmenso poder destructivo -¿te refieres… a ese omnimon?

-En realidad es bastante famoso por aquí- confesó la pequeña foca entre risas –pero a gabumon no le gusta demasiado la atención.

-Chicos- Se aproximo hasta ellos el antiguo elegido de la amistad, acompañado de gabumon. Su semblante lucía algo preocupado, y en su hombro sostenía una pequeña bolsa de tela.

-Creo que deberíamos marcharnos de una vez. Al parecer es bastante lejos y Gennai dice que este bosque no es seguro de noche.

* * *

><p>El bosque aquel día en particular se presentó especialmente dócil, las primeras horas de caminata no tuvieron mayor contratiempo que el de algunas mariposas polinizando un campo de flores junto al sendero, y un viejo jijimon extraviado al que ayudaron a encontrar su camino de vuelta casa.<p>

Mimi caminaba junto a palmon, unos metros detrás del resto de la expedición, blandiendo su bolso delicadamente mientras apreciaba la belleza de la naturaleza, en su forma más pura; porque lo reconociera o no, esta seguía siendo hermosa.

-Mimi- murmuró su compañera a su lado con cierto tono de satisfacción –realmente te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-¿Más fuerte?- exclamó con horror la castaña –Por supuesto que no palmon- Sentenció. –Ahora soy mucho más delgada y bonita que antes.

La planta la miró divertida. –No me refiero a eso mimi, palmon cree que eres muy bonita. Pero antes te cansabas en poco tiempo y todo te molestaba, ahora eres tan fuerte y resistente como Sora. Eso es algo bueno.

Mimi lo meditó algo impresionada, observando cómo había logrado caminar durante toda la mañana junto a sus amigos… ni siquiera se sentía cansada. Luego echó un vistazo a los zapatos deportivos que le había dado kari, y solo pudo pensar en alivio.

-Si… supongo que tienes razón- dijo sonriente –es un efecto secundario del horrible gimnasio. No sabes lo difícil que es ser una chica moderna palmon…

-¡Oye, regresa acá con eso!

Los gritos de Joe retumbaron por todo el lugar, mientras el peli azul corría lo mejor que le daban sus piernas detrás de un pequeño digimon parecido a un mono, cuya agilidad para moverse entre las ramas sin duda era notable. El prófugo llevaba a sus espaldas una pequeña bolsa que le había arrebatado al antiguo elegido de la sinceridad, la misma bolsa que antes Matt había sacado de la casa de gennai.

Todos observaron con cierta indiferencia como el mayor de los humanos batallaba consigo mismo ante la burla recurrente del primate, incluyendo a gomamon… al principio les pareció divertido, luego simplemente se tornó triste. Fue entonces cuando la principal pregunta se hizo evidente.

-Joe… ¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Tai una vez que este había resbalado por el tronco de uno de los pinos que intentaba trepar.

-Olvídalo…- rezongó derrotado –Solo eran nuestras provisiones para el viaje.

El rostro del moreno al instante dibujó terror -¡Demonios! ¡Vuelve acá con eso!

Al empezar todos a perseguir al babuino, el pequeño digimon optó por alejarse. Árbol tras árbol los burlaba, debilitándolos poco a poco y conduciéndolos fuera del sendero, hasta las profundidades del bosque. Poco importaron los intentos de los digimons por detenerlo, las lianas de palmon se enredaban en las ramas antes de llegar a su objetivo, y las llamas de agumon y gabumon solo consiguieron chamuscar un par de arboles. El escurridizo ladrón continuó por un par de minutos más, y luego súbitamente soltó el botín para alejarse de una vez por todas entre las sombras, mientras las provisiones se estrellaban contra el suelo.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- exclamó molesto y cansado Izzy al levantar lo que había quedado de sus alimentos –todo esto y al final lo deja tirado.

-Ese era un monmon, a veces son bastante traviesos con los que vagan por el bosque, no lo tomes personal- lo excusó tentomon, recogiendo aquellas cosas que se habían salido con el impacto.

Kari se desplomó fatigada sobre el césped. Habían estado persiguiendo frenéticamente a un digimon por varios minutos debido a unas provisiones que seguramente ni siquiera necesitarían, ya que pronto se irían del digimundo. Se apoyó sobre sus brazos mientras recuperaba el aliento, y fue entonces cuando notó la alta columna negra que se levantaba sobre la copa de los arboles.

-Gatomon, creo que algo se quema.

La felina de inmediato notó a qué se refería su compañera. –Probablemente solo sea un incendio Kari, aunque es raro verlos en un lugar como este.

-Es cierto- dijo patamon acercándose –Es un bosque muy húmedo, además este es demasiado grande para tratarse de un accidente.

Los demás rodearon en poco tiempo a la elegida de la luz, convencidos y fascinados por el suceso. Sora no pudo evitar extrañarse y señalar la alta hoguera.

-¿Qué hay hacia ese lugar?

-Por allá está la aldea que te mencione Sora, donde viven los omekamons- exclamó una escandalizada piyomon al percatarse. Tk reaccionó al instante, corriendo en esa dirección… pronto lo seguirían los demás.

La imagen que se dibujó en sus retinas al alcanzar el borde del desfiladero era simplemente dantesca. Bajo ellos había un pequeño valle atravesado por un rio, y las ruinas incineradas de lo que parecía alguna vez haber sido un lugar habitado… ahora, morada de muerte y desolación.

Las cenizas casi llegaban hasta donde ellos, y el rojo carmesí de las llamas se mezclaba con el denso humo para darle, si cabía, un tono aun más trágico. Todos se preguntaban desesperados que habían ocurrido en ese lugar, paisaje de guerra. Y pronto, respondiendo a sus lamentos, una figura se fue mostrando tras las sombras de la destrucción; una alargada silueta que se elevaba por los aires, hurgando en su mente y remontándolos a un viejo conocido. Sora no podía creerlo.

-¿Metal… metalseadramon?

El viento de inmediato despejó las dudas. No era una, eran cuatro formas apareciendo una tras otra, fantasmas de navidades pasadas que volvían para atormentarlos.

-Ellos… ellos están muertos- bufó Tai incrédulo –No es posible que estén aquí.

Gatomon bajó la mirada resignada, hacia su compañera. –Los omekamons eran digimons buenos… no tenían por qué hacerles esto.

-¡Son unos miserables!- dijo entonces la castaña con una lagrima en su rostro, desfigurado por el horror –hay que hacer algo, pronto, por favor.

-Así será- Matt posó la mano sobre su hombro, dándole orgullo a falta de consuelo -¡Acabemos con ellos! De nuevo… ¡Cuánto sea necesario! ¡Gabumon!

-¡Sí Matt!

Pronto una armada de guerreros se formó de aquel grupo, al alcanzar los ocho su forma máxima. Wargreymon, metalgarurumon, megakabutherimon, garudamon, magnaangemon, lilymon, zudomon y angewomon surgieron de la intensa luz de la digievolucion, desbocándose decididos hacia sus enemigos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando Tai?!- preguntó confundido el guerrero alado al acercarse a la aldea. La imagen que yacía frente a ellos de pronto se detuvo, congelándose inexplicablemente… y luego, simplemente desapareció.

El infernal panorama se quebró como una pantalla de cristal frente a sus ojos, desvelando una noche placida. La aldea permanecía intacta, no había más incendio que el de algunas lámparas encendidas dentro de las casas, y los darkmasters también había desaparecido.

-¿De qué se trata esto?- dijo Izzy sin comprender. Una risa espectral surgió a sus espaldas, tomándolos desprevenidos… a ellos, y a sus digimons.

-No debes confiar tu vida a algo tan superficial como los sentidos, elegido, porque si solo puedes ver lo que está frente a tus ojos… entonces estás ciego.

El autor de las palabras era un sujeto de unos dos metros de alto, cuyo rostro se encontraba cubierto por una máscara de cristal. Llevaba vestimenta andrajosa y un gran sombrero, mientras una capa cubierta de extrañas runas colgaba de sus hombros.

Poco a poco se fue aproximando a ellos mientras deslizaba un pequeño puñal a través de la manga de su abrigo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- le preguntó desafiante Tai, poniéndose delante de su hermana.

-Mi nombre es miragemon, y es un placer conocerlos finalmente.

El castaño dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras lo observaba confundido. -¿A qué te refieres, por qué querías conocernos?

-No tiene sentido explicarle nada a alguien que pronto va a morir- respondió. –Es increíble lo fácil que resultó todo, incluso fueron más ingenuos de lo que esperaba.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Matt acercándose –Tu eres el ingenuo si crees que podrás con todos juntos. Esta batalla apenas comienza.

-¿Batalla dices?- exclamó divertido, observando como los digimons se acercaban a toda velocidad, en todo caso, aun estaban bastante lejos. –Pero si la batalla ya terminó, en el momento que bajaron la guardia para enfrentarse con unas sombras.

Rápidamente estiró su otro brazo, arrojando de este ocho cintas de colores que se adhirieron a los digivices de los chicos, y en un solo movimiento los haló enviándolos por las alturas.

-Les mostraré, lo frágiles que son sus espíritus- dijo complacido, lanzando el puñal hacia los artefactos. Al acercarse a estos el pequeño cuchillo estalló en una fuerte explosión que cubrió el lugar de humo, destruyendo todo rastro de los dispositivos.

Los digimons, que en ese momento estaban por llegar, inmediatamente volvieron a su estado de novato, precipitándose por la colina. Miragemon los observaba regocijado, y todos lo observaban a él… asustados. Nadie cruzó una palabra durante el tiempo que duró la tensión, y esta solo se rompería cuando los compañeros digitales de los elegidos finalmente alcanzaron la cima.

-¡Izzy!- llamó tentomon apurándose hasta su camarada, mientras este le dedicaba una mirada de decepción.

-¡Hay que irnos cuanto antes!- Matt dio la orden tan pronto todos se encontraron. El pelirrojo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y les hizo señales a los demás para marcharse, pero Tai se opuso.

-¡Tonterías! No me iré corriendo como un cobarde- dijo a su amigo molesto, mientras agumon tomaba partida a su lado. –Hay que pelear.

-¡Estoy listo Tai!

-¡No seas idiota!- contestó el rubio –Si no nos vamos nos mataran, nuestros digimons no pueden hacer nada en ese estado.

Tk finalmente estalló al ver a ambos discutiendo. Dejó la línea de frente y corrió decidido posicionándose junto al castaño. –¡No hermano! Tai tiene razón, hay que intentarlo al menos.

Matt apretó los puños indignado, indicándoles a todos los demás que se marcharan cuanto antes, entonces dio un par de pasos hasta quedar en frente de Tk y sin aviso alguno lo golpeó en el rostro tirándolo al suelo. El impacto fue certero y contundente, hiriendo más que solo la mejilla del elegido.

Tk lo miraba impresionado desde la humedad de la tierra, casi catatónico, mientras sujetaba el lugar del golpe. Su hermano lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, hasta prácticamente levantarlo por completo.

-Tú vienes conmigo…

-¡Chicos, pronto!- se oyó el grito de gomamon desde los árboles –Encontré una salida.

Matt siguió el ruido, junto con el resto, llevando a Tk prácticamente a rastras y observando a Tai frente a frente.

-Estamos escapando Tai… no rindiéndonos.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- los interrumpió súbitamente la voz de miragemon, que observaba divertido toda la escena. –Ya no pueden escapar, no sean malos perdedores.

Pero el amenazante digimon tuvo que retroceder, cuando súbitamente una potente explosión se produjo a unos metros de ellos, en algún lugar cercano del bosque. La onda expansiva que se liberó aumentó la distancia entre ellos, y un par de enormes arboles derribados obstruyeron el camino.

Matt tomó a Tk y se lo llevó hacia la salida, luego de advertirle a Tai que era ahora o nunca. El elegido golpeó el suelo con frustración, pero finalmente se vio superado por las circunstancias. Agumon pelearía si se lo pedía, él lo sabía, pero no era suficiente… después de todo como había dicho ese digimon, la batalla ya se había terminado, no tenía sentido pelear con molinos de viento…

Un drimogemon llegó al lugar al cabo de unos minutos, el prado estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, tierra arrasada y árboles arrancados de raíz. Miragemon permanecía impávido a todas estas, observando la aldea de los omekamons desde lo alto de la colina, en algo que pudiera definirse como meditación.

-Señor…- dijo el gigantesco al acercarse, el hechicero suspiró resignado.

-no tiene importancia alguna, tarde o temprano caerán- susurró extendiendo el brazo hacia el lugar de la explosión. –Por ahora quiero que encuentren al que hizo eso. No sabía que aún le quedaban aliados tan poderosos…

* * *

><p>-¡Demonios!- gritó con fuerza la cuarta vez que golpeó con su puño la pared de roca, mientras una lagrima de impotencia resbalaba por su mejilla.<p>

A pesar de ser el elegido de la esperanza… ya no la veía, no había esperanza ni salida para ellos ahora. Todo lo que los hacía especiales había desaparecido, esfumándose delante de sus narices… mientras como insectos habían caído en la trampa. Estaban vivos aun, pero nunca se había sentido tan muerto… ya no eran elegidos, no eran más que intrusos en un mundo que no les pertenecía. Sus oportunidades se habían diluido, como la sangre que goteaba de su mano se diluía en el arroyo bajo sus pies. Esa noche, una noche amarga.

Luego de su encuentro habían logrado escapar a salvo, o por lo menos vivos de momento, ya que era una certeza que tarde o temprano, ese digimon que se hacía llamar miragemon los buscaría, hasta dar con su paradero y terminar lo que dejó inconcluso.

El acantilado por donde habían huido, resultó que terminaba en un veloz rio. Y tras dar tumbos por algunos minutos y luchar contra la corriente otros más, lograron encontrar una pequeña fisura en la montaña donde podían resguardarse del frio y las bestias. La vergüenza sin embargo, era un poco mas esquiva, al menos para él.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

Tai miraba a Izzy perplejo, mientras ambos observaban a un Tk desolado desahogándose en las afueras de la caverna.

-No te preocupes…- respondió el castaño bajando la mirada –se repondrá.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó de nuevo. Tai sonrió tenuemente.

-Muchas veces habíamos enfrentado oponentes fuertes, pero al menos entonces podíamos defendernos. Nunca había reparado en lo insignificante que éramos en todo esto ¿Sabes?- el antiguo elegido del valor tomó una piedra y la arrojó con desgano hacia el fuego frente a ellos. –Siempre lo había sabido, pero supongo que no era algo que importara antes… ahora sí. Esto es cosa de los digimons, son ellos los que arriesgan verdaderamente sus vidas, y quizás dependan de nosotros, pero no somos realmente nosotros los que hacemos la diferencia… esta es la mejor prueba.

Izzy apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del moreno, no era lo que sentía, pero por primera vez en su vida se vio sin argumentos para decir nada contra ello.

-¿Qué es lo que hace a un elegido?- se preguntó de nuevo irónico –¿Son los valores, las emociones que transmitimos las que los hacen digievolucionar y gana batallas? Seguro. Pero todos tienen emociones y sentimientos, y no por eso son elegidos, no por eso son únicos… son los digivices. Esos pequeños dispositivos hacían la parte importante, y ahora que ya no están… aun podemos huir.

-Tai, sé que no querías irte- arrojó en un comprensivo susurro, bajando la mirada –pero Matt tiene razón, era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para tratar de solucionar esto.

El castaño volteó súbitamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el grupo donde se encontraba agumon. –No entiendes, no es algo que haya que arreglar Izzy… ellos ya no pueden digievolucionar. Es tan simple como que sin los digivice, somos prácticamente inútiles.

El aire caliente atrapado dentro de la madera, provocó que uno de los leños que habían colocado en el fuego saltara por los aires, haciendo un repentino crujido que robó la atención de todos. Matt observaba desde el otro lado de la escena a Sora, ahora a solo unos centímetros de él. Esta llevaba puesta la chaqueta que le había prestado para pasar la noche, mientras su cabello se terminaba de secar con el calor de las llamas.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó para romper el hielo, mientras la envolvía por la espalda con su brazo. –Si no, puedo pedirle a gabumon que te preste su piel por esta noche.

La pelirroja se acomodó mejor al agarre de su novio, y no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario, después de todo él la conocía bien, pensó, y solo trataba de animarla un poco.

-Así está bien, mejor dejemos que gabumon conserve su piel- dijo lo más animada que pudo aferrándose a la prenda, antes de volver a mirar fijamente las llamas de la fogata.

-Se que te preocupan, a mi también un poco, pero lo mejor es dejarlos esta noche para que así puedan descansar.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Matt?- preguntó mientras hacia formas en la tierra con una pequeña rama que había tomado del suelo. –Después de todo ellos tienen algo de razón.

-No es que no me importe- le respondió el rubio tranquilo -pero aprendí de Tai que preocuparse más de la cuenta no sirve de nada. Lo mejor es que todos lo olvidemos y mañana tratemos de solucionarlo.

Sora giró sus ojos hacia los de su compañero, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de sorpresa.

-Pero… ¿crees que tengamos oportunidad de ganar, aun con nuestros digimons así?- Matt sonrió al escucharla.

-Desde luego podemos morir, y estar preparados para dar la vida en cualquier momento es parte de nuestra tarea como elegidos. Pero renunciar a la idea de ganar antes de empezar equivale a perder sin luchar, y si hay algo que no podemos hacer jamás es bajar los brazos Sora… este mundo no nos lo perdonaría- le dijo convencido, robándole una sonrisa -Sé que Tai y mi hermano piensan lo mismo, dales tiempo, ya verás que todo mejorará…

El pesado ambiente que existía en esa cueva poco a poco se hizo más tolerable con el pasar de las horas, y el bailar de las estrellas. Mientras en algún lugar del digimundo una enorme maquinaria se empezaba a mover, indetenible, con el único fin de eliminarlos, ellos dieciséis dormían apacibles; era un sentimiento curioso el que brotaba cuando te arrebataban todas las opciones de victoria, pues se sabe que no hay nadie más convencido que el que no tiene nada que perder… y la hora más oscura, es justo la que precede al alba.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo ^^ para los que se pregunten acerca de ese digimon llamado miragemon debo decir que no es un digimon real, no puedo trabajar un fic nuevo con personajes exclusivamente reciclados, asi que algunos de ellos son creados por mi xD de igual manera tienen forma, les facilito una representacion que hizo mi amiga Lady Beelze de mi digimon, en realidad es bastante talentosa dandole forma a las ideas, y este es un dibujo muy bueno de como deberia verse el antagonista ^^ tambien pueden verlo escribiendo en google "miragemon". Es el primer resultado que aparece en el buscador de imagenes.<br>**

fc02 .deviantart fs70/i/2010/112/0/1/Miragemon_gift_by_LadyBeelze. jpg

**Espero poner el proximo en unas 2/3 semanas, nos leemos hasta entonces, Cuidense.**


	4. Babel, el Portal de los Espiritus

Disclaimer: Digimon no es mio, este fic no persigue propositos lucrativos, todos los derechos respectivos corresponden a sus respectivos propietarios. Listo, ya no se me ocurre nada que poner acá XD En fin, pronto será mio y todos podrán ver este fic animado en una nueva temporada. Hasta entonces, el disclaimer de arriva ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos! Lamento muchisimo tardarme tanto, ya no prometeré fechas hasta tener el capitulo listo. Como premio, o castigo, este capitulo es mas largo que los demás ^^ <strong>**normalmente no me gusta hacerlos tan largos, pero este en particular lo necesitaba. Espero que les guste, a mi me gustó mucho como quedó. El tema central del capitulos es la vida y la muerte, el ultimo dilema de todos los seres que existen en este mundo. Y no encontré una mejor manera de tratarlo que a traves de un digimon que me parece que encaja como anillo al dedo, pues fue sacado de una cultura que veneraba la muerte como ninguna otra. El capitulo tambien es importante para el desarrollo posterior del fic.  
><strong>

** En cuanto**** al fragmento que siempre incluyo al principio, esta vez yo tenía algo escrito, pero encontré este poema, un zeppitsu realmente, de otro personaje ficticio, pero que tiene detras una fundamentacion y un desarrollo muy real, y desde mi punto de vista admirable. Me parecio mas preciso y breve que lo que yo habia escrito, asi que lo puse. El personaje es de la serie Saint Seiya, su nombre es Shaka, un caballero dorado.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Digimon: Re Génesis<span>  
><strong>デジモン - 再ジェネシス

**Arco I: La Saga de los Espejos  
><strong>最初のアーク: ミラーの章

''_Hermosas flores retoñan, y luego se marchitan _

_las estrellas brillan, pero tarde o temprano se apagan… todo muere. _

_La Tierra, el Sol, la Vía Láctea, e incluso algo tan enorme como este Universo que sigue creciendo_

_Algún día también se extinguirán. _

_Y comparado con eso, la vida humana es tan efímera como un abrir y cerrar de ojos _

_un escaso momento, y en ese pequeño momento un hombre nace _

_ríe, llora, pelea, es herido. Siente alegría y siente tristeza, odia y ama a otros… _

_todo en un instante, y luego… son abrazados por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte.''_

_-Shaka de Virgo_

.

**Capitulo 4: Babel, el portal de los espíritus**  
>バベル· 精霊のポータル<p>

.

"_Gotas… gotas que caen del cielo, miles de ellas. El cielo esta gris, todo se pone gris. La tierra húmeda, el olor de la tierra húmeda y su sabor en mis labios. El sabor de algo más, algo desconocido… ¿Acaso me agrada su sabor? Oigo las aves, están volando muy cerca… no las veo, puedo sentirlas, sé que están ahí. Anochece, el frio empieza a recrudecer, pero yo no siento frio ¿Por qué no tengo frio? Tampoco siento calor, ni ansias, ni miedo. ¿Debo tener miedo? Por primera vez en mi vida no siento ningún miedo. Despertar… quiero despertar, debo estar soñando. Me siento pesado, mis brazos y piernas se sienten pesadas también, no me puedo mover… al mismo tiempo, me siento libre. Libertad ¿Qué es la libertad? ¿Por qué todos la buscan? De nuevo ese extraño sabor en mi boca, por toda ella ¿Por qué me agrada ese sabor? ¿Es realmente el sabor lo que me agrada, o es lo que siento estando así? Me agrada estar así. Siento que no debo, no es natural; es diferente, lejano, no está bien. Es incorrecto sentirme así, no debo sentirme así… pero me agrada."_

-Es hora…

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la nada. Seguía siendo él, yashamon, sin embargo sus espadas de madera ya no estaban, habían desaparecido ¿O acaso, era él quien había desaparecido? No sabía en donde se encontraba, no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Frente a sí podía observar interminable y monótona, la absoluta y total oscuridad, y el silencio.

Empezó a desesperarse ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué hacia él allí? En ese momento hubiese golpeado lo que fuera para descargar la inmensa tensión que sentía, o bien para al menos palparlo… pero no había nada que golpear. No había nada en lo absoluto. Solo él… y sus dudas.

De pronto vio una luz, y como toda luz en un territorio de sombras, era intensa y pura, creyó que quedaría ciego. Una enorme figura se fue materializando poco a poco frente a él a partir de los rastros de aquella luz. Era enorme, o bien él demasiado pequeño, pero se sintió insignificante desde el mismo momento en que dejó de estar solo.

-¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es anubismon- dijo naturalmente, con una voz escaza de toda emoción o sentimientos -Soy el enlace que une todos los mundos. Ahora también seré tu guía.

Reconoció su voz al instante, era él quien lo había despertado de ese extraño sueño -¿Guía? ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Qué es este lugar tan enorme y vacio?

-Este lugar…- respondió pausado y con total trivialidad, observándolo –Este lugar es el Limbo, la nada. No es más que el corredor donde todos transitan cuando su existencia se termina, para hallar su próximo destino.

Como si lo hubiesen golpeado con fuerza, sintió un dolor agudo y repentino en el pecho. Yashamon tomó la máscara que cubría su identidad con ambas manos y la arrancó de su rostro, un acto reflejo al escucharlo. Su respiración fue aumentando hasta cortarse, poco le faltó para vomitar, y sus piernas, soberanas, trataron de huir de aquella presencia, aun cuando sabia que era imposible. El miedo regresó instantáneamente y él, sobrecogido, lo abrazó con urgencia.

-Así que de eso se trata- gimió ahogado por su propia desilusión, sentándose de golpe en el suelo como si se tratara de un mal chiste. Abrazó sus piernas, resignado, y cerró los ojos. –Estoy muerto…

Para entonces la máscara que lo cubría ya se encontraba despedazada, de la misma manera que su espíritu.

-Apenas y puedo recordar nada, pero lo supuse cuando dijiste que serias mi guía… nadie se toma tantas molestias por alguien como yo a menos que esté muerto- le dijo imberbe al enorme digimon alado, que permanecía inmóvil. –Lo lamento… debes estar cansado de estas cosas. ¿Hacia dónde me guiaras?

-Tu juicio… el juicio de los muertos determinará qué será de tu alma.

El yashamon pareció sonreír irónico. -¿Tú eres el juez? Realmente no tengo ganas de caminar ahora.

-Yo no puedo juzgar a nadie- contestó tranquilo -solo soy el mediador. Serán los grandes espíritus del pasado, esencia misma del digimundo y de todos los demás universos los que tomen esa decisión. Juzgar, aunque parezca fácil, es un acto que requiere de enorme sabiduría.

-Entonces supongo que no tengo muchas oportunidades ¿verdad?- le dijo aún sonriente –Hice muchas cosas malas. Aunque creo que fue algo bueno lo que irónicamente me trajo hasta acá.

Anubismon lo miró comprensivo. –Eso no tiene ninguna importancia. No son tus acciones las que serán juzgadas, sino tu corazón, y todo lo que habita en él.

Yashamon quebró en llanto al instante, tratando de cubrir con sus piernas la vergüenza que sentía en su rostro. –Maldición…

-¿Por qué estas triste?- le preguntó anubismon sin entender –Hay muchas cosas de las que los mortales deben preocuparse e incluso asustarse, pero la muerte no es una de ellas… nunca es una de ellas.

-Pero no quiero morir- susurró completamente reducido, como un pequeño niño –Hice cosas malas, pero no creo que merezca la muerte.

-Oh… pero si todo muere. Desde la más pequeña partícula hasta el más grande sistema de galaxias están condenados a extinguirse alguna vez. No se trata de tus acciones, sin importar el camino que escojas en la vida, todos ellos llevan a la muerte.- el enorme chacal denotaba compasión al observarlo –Tu error es creer que la muerte es un castigo, cuando solo se trata de una condición más que forma la vida.

Yashamon recuperó la compostura, forzado, y observó a su superior directo a los ojos. –Es a la nada a lo que le temo, anubismon. A la desaparición y el olvido… si no queda nada de mí será como si nunca hubiese vivido. Y eso es algo muy triste… y solitario.

-Yashamon, no debes temer a la muerte. Nunca olvides que lo que una vez existió, jamás desaparecerá. Nunca olvides que la muerte no es el final de la existencia, la muerte, al igual que la vida no es más que otra transformación. En este universo transitorio nada permanece, pero todo cambia. Si logras entender eso, lograras vencer a la muerte, y aun en tu condición alcanzarás algo que ni siquiera los dioses pueden anhelar… la verdadera inmortalidad.

El pequeño y confundido digimon alzó la vista, sobrecogido, arrojando en su mirada algo que hasta el momento creyó haber perdido para siempre. Y con eso a cuestas se puso de pie, aun con su rostro empapado en lágrimas, pero convencido de las palabras de anubismon, y así le señaló a su guía que era el momento de partir. O mejor dicho, de continuar hacia un nuevo horizonte…

"_La lluvia, lava mis pecados. La oscuridad, se cierne sobre mí. Veo oscuridad a mis espaldas, y también veo oscuridad en el horizonte… un horizonte de oscuridad. Las luciérnagas empiezan a volar, tratando de iluminar la noche… es inútil, no son más que pequeños puntos… así somos los individuos en este gran mundo, no más que pequeños puntos queriendo iluminar la noche. Un carruaje que se mueve, ellos finalmente se marchan. No tiene importancia, a estas alturas ya los gotsumon están a salvo… tampoco a mi pueden dañarme, ya nada puede dañarme, es inútil. La noche se apaga y la tierra se seca, siento ese sabor una vez más. Su olor, lo he sentido antes, cientos de veces. Sin la tierra húmeda finalmente puedo reconocer ese olor, me contraigo. El olor de la sangre, el olor de una vida que se apaga, como la noche. Dejo de moverme por completo, nunca había sentido el sabor de la sangre ¿Así sabe la muerte? Ya no sé si me agrada su sabor. Sin embargo, algo me agrada de ella, libertad… no puedo moverme, pero me siento libre. A pesar de todo me siento libre, liberado… y me agrada." _

* * *

><p>-¡Ahhh!... ¡Pero qué buena comida! Siento que voy a desmayar- exclamó agumon por todo lo alto frente a la mesa de banquetes, antes de desplomarse de espaldas sobre la alfombra de seda que cubría el suelo.<p>

-Así es, muchas gracias floramon. Sin tu ayuda seguramente aun estaríamos perdidos en ese bosque- dijo cordial Sora ante a su anfitriona, quien la miró sonrojada.

-No tienen nada que agradecerme elegida. Solo fue suerte el habernos encontrado esta mañana, y además, todos los amigos de palmon son bienvenidos en mi hogar cuando gusten…

Esa misma mañana, luego de despertar de su dura noche en la caverna, todos decidieron salir a buscar ayuda. Izzy insistía en contactar con Gennai, pero dar con el anciano nunca ha sido una tarea fácil, y mucho menos rápida. Quizás por suerte, quizás por algo mucho más grande que eso, a los pocos minutos se encontraron, recolectando miel, a una vieja amiga de palmon. Una jovial y tímida floramon que vivía en el lugar… y quien conocía el área como si se tratara del jardín de su casa. Ella los invitó gustosa a la pequeña pero acogedora cabaña donde vivía, cerca del límite meridional del enorme y tupido bosque. Un lugar hecho de mampostería y cubierto por un techo de madera y paja, donde la comida abundaba y la disposición a compartirla con todos ellos, era total.

A unos metros del salón donde aun algunos de los digimons se encontraban comiendo y agumon dormía profundamente, Tai y Joe acompañaban expectantes a Izzy, quien sobre el marco de una ventana que daba al desierto colindante, y junto a su computadora, tecleaba sin parar todo tipo de códigos y contraseñas, esperando la respuesta de Gennai.

-Oye Izzy…

-¡Hey! No lo molestes ahora Joe- susurró Tai receloso golpeándolo con el codo. –Cuando Izzy entra en su mundo de computadoras, es como si ya no estuviera más en este lugar- explicó divertido –además… no queremos que pierda la concentración y tengamos que quedarnos el resto de nuestras vidas en el digimundo.

-¿El… el resto de nuestras vidas?- preguntó alarmado el peli-azul.

Tai asintió con la cabeza, mientras lo señalaba autoritariamente con el dedo índice –Así es… no te olvides que nuestros digivices fueron destruidos Joe. No solo no podemos hacer que los digimons evolucionen de nuevo, sino que sin ellos, que son los que abren la puerta, también estamos atrapados.

El antiguo elegido de la sinceridad se encogió de hombros –Es cierto, no había pensado en eso… todo esto ha sido muy extraño, aun no entiendo por qué estamos en este lugar.

-¿Por qué estamos en el digimundo?- preguntó el castaño en voz alta. Joe reaccionó al instante.

-Así es ¿Acaso tú lo sabes Tai?

-¡¿Yo?!- exclamó sobrecogido por la mirada de duda en su compañero –La verdad es que no tengo ni idea Joe- sonrió, posando su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello. Luego se puso más serio, bajando la mirada –Tal vez ni Gennai pueda respondernos eso… pero estoy seguro que de una u otra forma lo averiguaremos en el camino- _"Quedarnos el resto de nuestras vidas en este mundo… tampoco luce tan horrible" _pensó para sus adentros.

-¡Chicos!- los interrumpió Izzy emocionado –Creo que lo tengo.

-¿Es Gennai?-preguntó el moreno ensimismándose sobre el monitor de la computadora.

-Es solo un mensaje Tai. Anoche le escribí desde la caverna dándole nuestras coordenadas, pero al parecer algo esta interrumpiendo las redes de comunicación que atraviesan este mundo. Un poco mas y quizás el correo se hubiese perdido para siempre.

Con todo el alboroto, la mayoría del grupo se enteró de lo sucedido, acercándose alrededor del computador. Todo lo que había era un texto cifrado, vago y parcialmente perdido, por parte de Gennai. Sin embargo el mensaje era bastante claro, esta vez no los ayudaría.

"_Elegidos, las redes están siendo saboteadas… no tengo explicación, no puedo ayudarlos por ahora. Deben esconderse y escapar. Solo aquel que ha subyugado a la muerte puede responder sus preguntas. En el desierto de Merak hay un templo, acudan si pueden, pero cuídense. Él no los ayudará si no lo convencen antes, con el tiempo, ha perdido la sensibilidad por este mundo."_

Matt bufó molesto al terminar de leer, observando por la ventana un paisaje de interminables dunas –¿Esta bromeando? ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos algo en ese lugar si ni siquiera nos dice como buscarlo?

-Al parecer había más en el mensaje, pero la información se perdió. Lo siento chicos.- se disculpó el pelirrojo.

-No es tu culpa Izzy, al menos sabemos que lo que buscamos se encuentra en ese lugar- dijo Tai pensativo –Solo hay que encontrar el templo que menciona Gennai y de seguro podremos volver a competir contra las fuerzas de miragemon.

Matt lo miró sorprendido, y floramon, que se encontraba acompañando a Sora, levantó tímidamente uno de sus brazos. –Yo puedo ayudarlos elegidos, conozco el lugar que se menciona en el mensaje.

El castaño la observó sonriente y emocionado. –¿Es en serio? ¡Eso es fantástico floramon! ¿Hacia donde debemos ir?

-No es muy lejos de aquí. Hace mucho tiempo conocí a un wisemon; un nómada del desierto que buscaba un lugar para quedarse unos días, y a cambio me entregó un mapa de toda el área que había cartografiado con los años, pueden tomarlo para llegar hasta él- les advirtió –pero deben tener cuidado. El wisemon me habló del templo que buscan… el templo de anubismon. Es un lugar de peregrinaje para algunos digimons, y también era usado como oráculo, ya que el dios que habita en él es muy antiguo y sabio. Pero a pesar de estar habitado por un ser sagrado, hace años que se encuentra abandonado. Nadie se atreve a quedarse.

-Atreven dices…- murmuró kari nerviosa -¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es un lugar… para los vivos, elegida.- sentenció segura de sus palabras –Se dice que anubismon es un dios, pero que una vez también él fue un digimon mortal como todos. Se habla de un lugar único ubicado en el templo, donde la vida y la muerte se encuentran. Un lugar sagrado que anubismon halló hace muchas eras, y por ello fue recompensado con la inmortalidad. Por eso se le conoce como al digimon que subyugó a la muerte, pero aun así… anubismon hace tiempo ya que dejó de interesarse por la vida.

Tai parecía perplejo. Se limitó a parpadear un par de veces y tomar el mapa que le ofrecía floramon. –De acuerdo, con esto podremos llegar.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco, Tai- le aconsejó la pelirroja señalando a agumon –aun están muy cansados por lo de ayer, y sería mejor viajar sin tanto calor.

El antiguo elegido del valor asintió, y todos decidieron descansar un poco antes de internarse en el desierto, dispersándose. Solo Tk permaneció inmóvil frente a la ventana… la posibilidad de ver algo tan único como lo que prometían las palabras de floramon era para él, sencillamente increíble. Anubismon, dios que guía a los muertos. Debía tratarse de algo sorprendente.

-El que subyugó a la muerte…- repitió sobrecogido, observando frente al cristal las cambiantes arenas del desierto ¿Era acaso posible lograr tal cosa? Enfrentarse a algo tan absoluto y eterno como la muerte, y aun así, salir victorioso…

* * *

><p>Las primeras imágenes que tuvieron tras la tormenta de arena que los había alcanzado en su camino, fueron de esperanza. Dos enormes colosos de piedra, digimons, supusieron por su forma, daban la bienvenida al templo, un templo de proporciones épicas y ambiente lúgubre. En realidad se trataba de un enorme complejo de edificios, unos sobre otros, para dar forma al más pretencioso santuario de la muerte jamás construido.<p>

"_Templo de espíritus, estrella terrenal de Merak. Solo aquellos de alma pura encontraran lo que buscan tras los muros de anubismon, el que subyugó a la muerte." _Rezaba una inscripción en la entrada. Un ancho corredor, escoltado por ciento ocho obeliscos de roca solida aguardaba una vez superada esta advertencia, como si se tratara de una prueba más, hasta el pabellón central.

-Vamos chicos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- arengó Tai al grupo, tras llegar al colosal arco que servía de puerta en el recinto. Matt, a rastras, lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo… no tuviste que llevar las provisiones de todos por medio desierto.

-No seas llorón, Matt- se burló divertido –Siempre te toca la pajilla más corta. Si fuera tú pensaría que es cosa de Izzy…

Al entrar, se percataron de que se encontraban en una enorme caja de arena. Ninguna ventana, y un aire con aroma a incienso era todo lo que había en su interior. Dos hileras de flameantes hogueras que apenas alumbraban el camino, inducían a sus visitantes hacia las catacumbas, escaleras abajo de ese tétrico lugar.

Mimi no quería ir, realmente nadie lo deseaba. Pero tras muchas suplicas lograron convencer a la castaña de que cuanto antes bajaran, antes regresarían al bosque… y el bosque, otrora húmedo y molesto para caminar, en ese momento era más de lo podían desear.

Algo más estrecha que su sala gemela, las catacumbas también parecían haber sido construidas por gigantes. Esta vez no había antorchas, solo una tenue y verde luz que brotaba inexplicablemente de las paredes. El grupo avanzó inseguro entre las sombras hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque circular, justo en el centro de todo.

-Hay algo mal…- exclamó Kari de pronto, señalando una enorme puerta de roca solida a unos diez metros de ellos –el aire proviene del fondo de esta habitación, pero no hay nada allí. La puerta está cerrada, y de cualquier manera solo nos lleva más hacia adentro.

Gomamon pasó frente a la elegida, olfateando el lugar y balanceando sobre su pata una pequeña roca del suelo. –No hay problema Kari, si ya estamos acá deberíamos seguir a ver que encontramos ¿Verdad? Solo es cuestión de llegar al fondo de todo- dijo relajado, y haciendo énfasis en la última frase, arrojó la roca hasta el fondo del negro estanque.

Con un poderoso destello, y tomándolos a todos por sorpresa, al tocar la piedra la superficie del agua, esta empezó a brillar. Primero suavemente, luego se convirtió en un haz de luz que llegaba hasta el techo. Y como si se tratara de algún truco de magia, del diminuto poso frente a ellos surgieron las alas de un enorme ser.

-¡Rayos! Juro que no fue apropósito…- susurró boquiabierto gomamon, al ver como un gigantesco digimon emergía del pilar luminoso, para posarse de puntillas sobre el líquido, desafiando su naturaleza, una vez que este redujo su brillo considerablemente.

-¿Qué asunto pueden tener ustedes, elegidos, para penetrar en un lugar que es santo?- dijo inmutable apenas observarlos. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, ni siquiera el agua bajo sus pies sufrió el más mínimo movimiento al encontrarlos ahí parados.

Sora dio un paso al frente, aun helada por la impresión –Tu debes ser quien menciono Gennai ¿Anubismon, no es cierto?- dijo con dificultad, para no quitarle más tiempo a la imponente presencia. –Queremos tu ayuda. Nuestros digivices fueron destruidos por un digimon maligno.

-¿Y por qué debería yo, que no formo parte de su dramático entramado, ayudarlos después de todo?- preguntó inamovible. Despertando la ira de Tai.

-¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que te estamos diciendo?- estalló en cólera repentina –Gennai nos advirtió de esto… ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda para salvar vidas! Eres un dios ¿No? Deberían preocuparte todos los seres vivos de este mundo. Y si permitimos que este digimon nos derroté no podremos salvarlo.

-¿Vida? He visto pasar lo que ustedes llaman vida cientos de veces. No es más que una ilusión- contestó categórico. -Lo que un simple mortal pueda hacer con este mundo, por catastrófico que parezca, no representa más que una pequeña brisa para el universo al que sirvo. Es un aspecto curioso tratándose del fenómeno más importante que ha acontecido desde la creación… pero en mi opinión, la existencia de la vida es algo muy sobrevalorado.

-¡No es así!- interrumpió Matt de pronto -También tú fuiste alguna vez uno de ellos ¿Cierto?- exclamó señalando a gabumon. –También tú fuiste alguna vez mortal. Eso te involucra. Lo siento, pero no puedes ignorar lo que está pasando… tienes que ayudarnos.

El digimon lo observó perplejo -¿Estás diciendo que les debo ayudar a causa de mi pasado? Aun cuando yo ya no pertenezco a su mundo.

-Así es- dijo el rubio convencido –No puedes olvidar tus orígenes. Lo que eres ahora es consecuencia directa de ellos, y por ese motivo tienes que honrar tu deuda.

-Quizás…- susurró indeciso, entre sombras –Pero aun cuando tengas razón, yo no puedo devolverles sus digivices. Nadie puede- se lamentó bajando la mirada.

Matt apretó los puños y lo miró con frustración -¿Qué?... ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué son los digivices que ni una deidad puede reconstruirlos?...

-Los digivices… Para entender que son, primero debes entender qué eres tú, humano- le dijo anubismon directamente –y cuál es tu relación con este mundo.

Izzy se acercó al frente, hasta estar a un lado de Matt. Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la seguridad de que en ese momento, el deseo de conocimiento superaba con creces al miedo que le infundía la imponente presencia del digimon. –Tú… tú lo sabes ¿Cierto? Sabes que es todo esto. Durante mucho tiempo he tratado de encontrar una respuesta, pero solo descubro más preguntas.

Anubismon dirigió su vista sobre el antiguo elegido del conocimiento, observándolo como se observa a un pequeño niño que busca desesperado alimento –Tratar de entender algo que es superior a tu naturaleza, eso es un error.- afirmó -Sin embargo, a pesar de que la verdad es inmensamente profunda, en ocasiones también bastante simple. Esto es… como dice tu compañero, solo una consecuencia de sus orígenes.

-¿Sus… orígenes?

El digimon cerró los ojos, adoptando una postura más relajada. Y sin dudarlo les respondió. -Cuando empezó el tiempo, solo existía una verdad, una versión única e irrefutable para cada cosa. Pero al fraccionarse ese estado original, producto del gran colapso, también se fraccionó todo lo que existía en él, incluso las almas. Dejando en cada nuevo estado de la realidad un reflejo de esa existencia original, que a pesar de ser lejano, es único… y guarda una compatibilidad ancestral con todos sus demás yo.

-¿Estás diciendo, que nosotros también formamos parte de esos reflejos?- preguntó el pelirrojo curioso. El digimon solo pudo asentir.

-No solo ustedes, humano. Cada ser viviente que existe en un universo, tiene una contraparte, o kirim en todos los demás. Así se formó esta compleja realidad, y eso constituye su principal y delicado equilibrio- El enorme ser alado hizo una pausa, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos y dirigiéndolos directamente hacia gabumon. -En su caso, son los digimons que cada uno de ustedes acompaña. El reflejo en este mundo de ese espíritu primordial que vivió al principio de todo; y que por naturaleza, al coincidir en un mismo universo, busca siempre juntarse con su otra parte.

Esto provocó que el pequeño reptil se acercara a Matt asustado, que a todas estas observaba atónito al enorme chacal.

-Por eso cada humano en la tierra está designado a un digimon en este mundo con el cual puede sincronizar, y es lo mismo de la otra forma. Sin embargo, para ustedes que vienen de otra realidad, el vínculo que los une a este mundo es muy débil, y por eso, para alcanzar una sincronización alta necesitan de los digivices, artefactos creados con la luz elemental que une a todos los mundos desde el origen. De otra forma, esa sincronización entre ustedes y sus kirim es solo una fracción infinitesimal, incapaz de manifestarse físicamente.- La deidad extendió las manos hacia el frente, iluminando de pronto toda la habitación -Lo que ustedes llaman digivice, no es otra cosa que el puente que une todas las almas con su contraparte digital. Es un objeto único, asignado por la naturaleza, que no puede crearse de la nada, así como tampoco puede reponerse.

-Pero entonces…- dijo Tai dando un paso al frente junto con agumon -¿Es imposible volver a encontrar esa sincronización que mencionas? ¿No podremos volver a hacerlos digievolucionar?

-El digivice no puede ser repuesto elegido- respondió absolutamente seguro –pero conseguir sincronizar a un alto nivel… no es imposible.

-¡¿Existe una forma?!- preguntó emocionado el moreno. Anubismon se encogió de hombros.

-Es pequeña y es difícil, pero sin embargo, sí hay una forma- exclamó gustoso, despertando un halo de esperanza en cada uno de ellos.

La luz que surgió de sus manos iluminó por completo la habitación, revelando su gran tamaño y su forma piramidal. Y concentrándose gran parte de esta luz en un único punto, frente a ellos; la inmensa puerta de piedra negra que parecía soplar hace solo unos momentos, y en torno a la cual giraba todo el diseño de la estructura, ahora empezó a deslizarse. Lentamente, y dejando apenas una pequeña abertura por la que cabria un humano o un digimon de poco tamaño, pero jamás un ser de la envergadura del que les hablaba. En su interior, solo se percibía oscuridad y vacio. Joe habría jurado que escuchó un profundo lamento escapar de ella.

Anubismon la observó, y luego volvió su vista hacia los visitantes. –Deben saber que el digivice es la mejor manera de sincronizar dos espíritus compatibles, pero no la única. Tras de mí se encuentra el verdadero motivo por el cual se construyó este templo. Un lugar sagrado donde la vida y la muerte se hacen uno… por su importancia se le llamó el Portal de Babilonia; la cuna de todas las almas, el trono de los espíritus- sentenció con rotundidad. Mientras todos lo miraron impresionados, y si aun ahora cabía, asustados.

-El que cruce por él experimentará una comunión total con el universo, la completa disolución del ego. Si lo hacen en compañía de su kirim y logran salir, entonces alcanzarán el nivel máximo de sincronización, una sensación parecida al nacimiento donde ya no necesitarán de un digivice. Sus yo en confrontación tocarán a su yo original, permitiéndoles alcanzar la máxima forma física. En su estado más puro, una digievolucion cercana a un dios- les prometió, justo antes de cambiar radicalmente su semblante, a uno de preocupación. -Pero deben sopesar muy bien sus acciones, elegidos. El Portal de Babilonia es la entrada al otro mundo, al cruzarlo dejaran de estar vivos, pues la vida y la muerte son conceptos irrelevantes adonde se dirigen… allá solo existirán como un todo, y no sabrán donde termina uno y empieza el otro. Sin embargo, de no poder encontrar la sincronía correcta, tampoco podrán salir jamás- les advirtió -Es fácil perderse tras el portal, y solo aquellos libres de pretensiones, cuyo corazón sea verdaderamente puro podrán regresar con vida.

Por unos instantes el silencio se mantuvo, incordiando el optimismo inicial y revelando de forma cruda las miserias de la vida. Existir era un regalo de virtud, único, y sin embargo, el mismo apego por esa existencia, y por mantenerla a toda costa, inevitablemente la desvirtuaba. El dios frente a ellos pudo percibirlo por un momento, y aun en su inexpresivo semblante se dibujo una emoción tan humana como inequívoca, la decepción.

-Tai…- susurró la pelirroja cuando este pasó frente a ella, tomando débilmente de su muñeca en un intento estéril por detenerlo.

El castaño volteó sonriente –Esta bien, Sora. No es como si no fuera a volver ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro! Lo lamento…- contesto avergonzada, soltándolo inmediatamente. Agumon fue el siguiente, caminando detrás de su compañero y observándolo con preocupación.

-Sabes que iré que si tú quieres Tai- dijo más serio de lo habitual el dinosaurio –Pero ¿Estás seguro de esto? Nosotros los digimons podemos renacer en la Ciudad del Inicio.

-Es la única manera agumon- respondió manteniendo la sonrisa, y ofreciéndole su mano –Además, confío en ti. Estoy seguro de que saldremos sin problemas de ese lugar como de tantos otros, amigo.

Agumon asintió entusiasmado, tomando su mano y caminando juntos hacia el oscuro vacio. Justo antes de entrar en él pudo sentir como Tai se detuvo por un momento, luego avanzó. El digimon lo vio como algo natural, y recordó una vez en Japón cuando ambos luchaban contra arukenimon. Una noche él le preguntó al elegido acerca del valor que representaba su emblema, pues lo veía afligido. Este le dijo que el valor no consistía en ser inmune al miedo, sino que era más bien la capacidad para ver a través de él, y seguir con tu camino.

-Muy bien- dijo Matt al grupo cuando ya ambos se habían perdido de vista tras el portal –¿Quien sigue?

Joe dio un par de pasos al frente junto con gomamon, tomándolos por sorpresa. Y restándole importancia se encogió de hombros –Iremos nosotros. Tarde o temprano debemos entrar de todas formas.

Gomamon le ofreció su pata, imitando a agumon. Pero el elegido de la sinceridad lo miró con sarcasmo antes de seguir por su cuenta. El digimon se dirigió al grupo, y finalmente apuró para alcanzarlo antes de entrar. –Creo que le da más miedo tener en frente a esa cosa que lo que pueda ocurrir adentro…

* * *

><p>Un potente rugido de agonía estalló tras el muro con el romper de un relámpago, mientras de una pequeña compuerta en la parte baja de este, decenas de goblimons salían desesperados, huyendo del que fuera, o lo que fuera que hubiera emitido ese sonido.<p>

El lugar era desolador. Un cielo gris y nublado sobre un paisaje de roca muerta, estéril de cualquier vegetación, donde solo una enorme muralla de hierro, construida con despojos de tiempos mejores se alzaba. Desde afuera, y sobre un despeñadero, un par de digimons observaban resignados el espectáculo.

El más grande era un tankmon, cuyas pesadas orugas desafiaban la resistencia de la roca bajo ellas. Y sobre este, parado en unos de sus hombros, un pequeño aurumon, de aspecto intelectual agitabas sus alas.

-¿Qué crees que sea esta vez?

-Quien sabe.- respondió el tankmon a su compañero -Había escuchado que se trataba de un deltamon, uno que habían capturado en el norte. Pero cada vez estas cosas son más retorcidas, esos experimentos que ordenan desde el palacio ya ni siquiera respetan a sus propias criaturas.

El aurumon suspiró desganado –En fin… es nuestra obligación hacer lo que piden, aun si eso nos cuesta la vida. De todas formas es mejor que intentar oponerse y que te aplasten.

-Han aparecido, la máquina finalmente pudo encontrarlos- se escuchó una voz fantasmagórica en el lugar. Ambos digimons adoptaron inmediatamente una postura rígida y hablaron al unísono.

-¡General!

Frente a ellos, la figura de un ser demoniaco, alado y que sostenía un gran báculo entre sus brazos se fue materializando. El miedo en los rostros de ambos denotaba autoridad por parte del recién llegado, el tipo de autoridad que no se elije, simplemente se acepta.

-El designio de miragemon es que ustedes vayan tras ellos- les comunicó sin rodeos –No pueden defenderse, la tarea será sencilla. Pero en caso de que se complique- advirtió –él quiere que tengan claro cuál es su principal objetivo.

El tankmon afirmó con la cabeza. –Lo sabemos. Miragemon no tiene que preocuparse, cumpliremos el objetivo ante todo.

-Muy bien- dijo encantado el skullsatamon –Entonces no pierdan el tiempo. Están en el desierto de Merak, dentro del viejo templo…

* * *

><p>Al salir de aquel lugar, Tk sintió una sensación jamás antes experimentada. Tan pronto vio la luz del exterior cayó fulminado al suelo, sin energías, y sin embargo, un vigor indescriptible corría por sus venas a gran velocidad. Como dijo anubismon, solo podía explicarlo en palabras como si se tratara de un nuevo nacimiento.<p>

Había sentido la destrucción absoluta de cada molécula de su cuerpo al igual que patamon, y por unos instantes ya no fueron ellos mismos, sino una sola cosa, que a pesar de ser completamente extraña para él, también era familiar… y cálida. Se pregunto si aquello tendría que ver con lo que les dijo la divinidad, lo de volver a sus orígenes. O simplemente se trataba de patamon, de patamon y de sí mismo; que a través de los años habían desarrollado una cercanía especial, única. Podría confiarle su vida a un puñado de personas en el mundo, pero a su pequeño compañero se la confiaría en cada instante, sin parpadear.

-Vaya, al fin salieron ustedes dos. Me estaba empezando a preocupar- escuchó la voz de Matt en las cercanías. Al abrir por fin los ojos pudo verlo ahí parado, observándolo en el suelo junto a gabumon, patamon, gatomon y Kari. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Solo nosotros seis hemos salido?- preguntó al no ver a mas nadie alrededor -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Van saliendo poco a poco supongo, entre Kari y tu transcurrió casi una hora- dijo el rubio haciendo un ademan con las manos –Afuera ya es de noche.

-¿Y anubismon?

-Se marchó hace unos minutos- respondió Kari aun somnolienta –dijo que a pesar de todo, estaba seguro que podíamos hacer la diferencia.

El menor de los rubios bajó la cabeza decepcionado –Así que se fue ya… me hubiera gustado preguntarle algunas cosas.

-Tk… siento algo. Alguien se aproxima- dijo patamon alerta, justo antes de escuchar un poderoso estruendo proveniente de la parte superior del templo. La sacudida fue seguida por otra explosión igual, que provocó que pedazos del techo cayeran sobre ellos.

-¡Maldición! Nos están atacando- exclamó Matt cubriendo su cabeza. –Hay que detenerlos antes que afecten al Portal de Babilonia, los demás aun están ahí.

-Pero hermano, los digimons…

-¡No hay tiempo! Anubismon nos dijo que necesitaba entrenamiento, pero tendrá que servirnos aquí y ahora.

-Esperen, gatomon y yo vamos con ustedes- dijo Kari siguiéndolos, pero Tk se detuvo.

-No Kari, debes quedarte aquí. Mi hermano y yo los detendremos.

La castaña pareció molestarse –Pero Tk, gatomon es el único digimon adulto que tenemos. No sabemos si va a funcionar la sincronización.

-No entiendes, es por eso que debes quedarte- le rogó serio, sujetando sus manos –Si Matt y yo no podemos detenerlos afuera, tienes que evitar a toda costa que lleguen al Portal. Tai y los demás siguen allí, por favor…

Gatomon reculó de inmediato, y la elegida de la luz dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirando a Tk con los ojos completamente abiertos. –De acuerdo…

El rubio apuró el paso para alcanzar a Matt, y antes de desaparecer en las escalinatas volteo por un último momento. –Oye, Kari.

-Sí ¿Qué ocurre Tk?- preguntó aun impresionada la castaña.

-Me alegra que ambos estemos aquí, ya sabes, bien. Después de todo- dijo fugazmente sonriendo, antes de continuar con su camino. La castaña se quedó observándolo, al tiempo que asentía para sí misma en voz baja, y recuperaba la sonrisa.

Al salir del templo tuvieron que esquivar un escombro, arrojado por su enemigo. El enorme digimon mecánico no paraba de disparar sus potentes cañones contra la estructura, mientras los llamaba a gritos para que aparecieran. Matt, Tk y los digimons tuvieron que esconderse tras una pared en ruinas para no ser aplastados, mientras pensaban en un plan.

-Gabumon ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

El digimon asintió seguro ante la pregunta de Matt, mientras patamon hacia lo propio frente a su tamer. El rubio sonrió con picardía –Muy bien, entonces Tk, gabumon y yo saldremos. Patamon, tu aguarda escondido hasta que ataque, y entonces aparece por detrás para dar el golpe definitivo.

-¡Oye! Deja de destruir todo miserable, acá estamos- gritó Tk al abandonar su escondite, llamando la atención de los invasores.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo dos de ellos? Y además ese gabumon es todo lo que los acompaña- dijo el tankmon al observarlos, mientras aurumon se mantenía sereno sobre su cabeza.

-Será mejor así, al acabar con estos iremos por los demás. Un digimon no es rival para nosotros- le aconsejo su compañero sonriente. –Además, acá esta lo que el señor miragemon nos ordenó.

-Tienes razón… elegidos ¡Desaparezcan!- dijo en un alarido el acorazado, abriendo fuego a discreción por sus tres cañones. Al impactar las bombas donde se encontraban los elegidos, una enorme cantidad de polvo y rocas se disperso por el aire.

-¡Muy bien garurumon!- Exclamó Matt a unos metros de la explosión, aun suspendido sobre el aire junto a Tk y el lobo blanco.

Al tocar el suelo ambos bajaron de su lomo, mientras garurumon arremetía contra el enemigo a toda velocidad.

-¡Patamon, ahora!- grito el menor de los Ishida a su compañero, que inmediatamente fue cubierto por una intensa luz.

-Patamon digivolves a… ¡Angemon!

Aurumon salió volando a un lado de la batalla, mientras garurumon y tankmon luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo de forma salvaje, y angemon se aproximaba por los aires. El tankmon, algo fatigado comprendió la situación, y con toda sus fuerzas sujetó entre sus brazos al lobo y se arrojó contra angemon.

–Aurumon, es ahora. Haz lo que vinimos a completar- le dejó en un último mensaje a su compañero, bastante impresionado por la situación. Al momento que su pesado cuerpo recorría las alturas y se llevaba de por medio a ambos digimons, hasta precipitarse sobre la arena.

Un resplandor dorado surgió del suelo unos segundos más tarde, a través de tankmon, y al grito del golpe de fe del ángel. Que tras quitarse con ayuda de garurumon el cuerpo inmóvil de su enemigo, observó como el otrora temible androide empezó a desintegrarse lentamente.

Aurumon miró la escena horrorizado, tomando aire con decisión y volando a toda velocidad hacia los elegidos. –¡Ejecución nocturna!- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, agitando las alas rápidamente y emitiendo desde su casco un rayo de ondas circulares que fueron a dar directamente sobre Tk.

-¡Tk!- gritó Matt impotente. El ataque del pequeño digimon volador cubrió por completo a su hermano, que en ese entonces sujetaba con fuerza y ambas manos su cabeza, arrodillado en el suelo y gritando en señal de gran dolor.

El elegido de la esperanza se retorcía, ante un ataque que no parecía dar señales de detenerse. Angemon intento volar hacia la escena, pero tan pronto se acerco a ella la digievolucion violentamente se detuvo, arrojando a un patamon confundido al suelo. Matt miraba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer excepto ver sufrir al niño que una vez sujetó en sus brazos animado.

-¡Aullido explosivo!- se escuchó de pronto. El ataque de garurumon impactó de lleno a aurumon, que sin emitir una sola palabra o detener su ejecución nocturna fue consumido por las llamas, destruyéndose.

Al parar el ataque psíquico, Tk inmediatamente colapsó sobre sí mismo.

-¡Tk! ¡Tk! ¡Maldición Takeru, reacciona!- pedía el antiguo elegido de la amistad al borde del llanto, mientras tomaba por los hombros y sacudía con desesperación el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano.

En un templo sacro, edificado en honor a la muerte, y donde esta se manifestó por primera vez desde que los 8 llegaran al digimundo, para hacerles ver de manera cruda que su destino, y el de aquellos que anubismon llamó pasajeros de una ilusión, era tan serio como para matar, o en este caso, morir por él. Vida y muerte se entrelazan alrededor del Portal de Babilonia, como en los tiempos de anubismon y como siempre. Porque al final, son solo dos aspectos de una quimera, dos perspectivas de la misma existencia eterna.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo ^^ ojala les haya gustado, y no les haya resultado demasiado largo. Lo mismo de siempre, por favor dejenme sus reviews ^^ si no tienes cuenta no importa, solo dale al boton y coloca el nombre que desees. Trataré de tener el proximo lo antes posible, pero no puedo decir cuando, saludos de nuevo, y cuidense. <strong>


	5. Lagrimas y Silencio – Despertar

Disclaimer: Digimon, sus personajes y productos relacionados son propiedad de la Toei Company y Bandai, a la espera de que yo los adquiera. Por lo tanto, hasta ese dia el fic aquí presente es con fines únicamente recreativos y artísticos, y no persigue ningún propósito de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Saludos! Espero que tengan felices fiestas. Después de lo que pareció el hiatus más largo de mi vida xD traigo el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Es quizás un poco largo, porque abarca gran cantidad de contenido, tanto a nivel argumental como de algunas ideas que quería desarrollar en los personajes, y debo decir que a mí en lo particular me encantó este capítulo.<strong>

**Es acerca del miedo, ese enemigo íntimo que todos conocemos, y quise trabajarlo de una manera particular y en sus múltiples formas. Ojala pueda transmitir lo que espero, y ustedes disfruten esto tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía. Acá también empieza el verdadero tobogán de eventos ya indetenibles, que conducen al clímax de este primer arco.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Digimon: Re Génesis<span>  
><strong>デジモン - 再ジェネシス

**Arco I: La Saga de los Espejos  
><strong>最初のアーク: ミラーの章

_Es el miedo… ese lobo incesante que nos persigue por las tinieblas, esa duda, que nos aproxima al abismo pero nos impide saltar. Como una criatura de ficción, un animal nocturno de mil cabezas. Nos acecha, nos reduce hasta un estado primordial. Un escenario de parafernalia donde el hombre ya no es hombre, porque el hombre, al igual que todo, se desvanece. En el miedo, en un todo._

_Como hombres, tememos. Somos criaturas de miedo. Tememos a la muerte y más aún tememos a la vida. Es una babel que nunca llega al cielo, un ciclo eterno del samsara, que eventualmente, e inevitablemente lo consume todo, hasta esa luz tímida y parpadeante en el fondo de la caja de Pandora. No hay cielo ni hay estrellas, ni esperanza… ni mucho menos libertad._

_Entonces, en la más penetrante desesperanza surge un pensamiento, una semilla, un dilema y una acción de humanidad. Todos en uno. "Denme libertad o denme muerte" porque la muerte no destruye a los hombres, pero el hombre puede ser destruido. Por esa niebla, esa duda que acecha al espíritu, lo ahoga y lo condena… es el miedo._

_._

**Capítulo 5: Lagrimas y silencio – Despertar  
><strong>涙と沈黙は-目を覚ます

.

_Mientras esperaba, el tiempo parecía transcurrir mucho más lento de lo habitual, o bien esa fue la sensación que le transmitía aquella tarde de agosto, ya cerca del ocaso._

_Para entonces había agotado todos sus juguetes, y siendo sincero no tenía muchas ganas de jugar con ellos de cualquier modo. Lo único que deseaba era que de una vez por todas sus padres regresaran a casa, ya tenían varias horas desde que se fueran a toda prisa al Hospital Nerima de Hikarigaoka, y él seguía allí, aburrido y tan solo con Kinu para ocuparse de lugar, pero sobre todo, y más que nada, ansioso._

_Matt no entendía por qué era necesario un hermanito, todo estaba perfectamente sin él, no tenía que compartir su habitación, sus juguetes o a sus padres, y eso le gustaba. _

_Se distraía sentado sobre la tierra del jardín trasero de su residencia, observando tranquilamente como las hormigas se llevaban por pedazos el ohagi que su abuela le había preparado hacia un rato… no importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, Kinu no entendía que él odiaba esa horrible pasta de arroz azucarado. _

_Imaginarse su vida con un hermano no era el panorama más tentador para Matt, ni siquiera aceptable. Repetidas veces había visto cómo sus amigos con hermanos vivían peleando y teniendo problemas, él era un niño tranquilo y no deseaba ese tipo de conflictos. Recordaba las noches en vela desde que su madre le dijera que le había encargado un hermanito. "–Ni que lo hubiese pedido…-" Pensó entonces. Había imaginado todas las formas posibles en que podía ser cuando llegara. Quizás era un niño más grande que él o un buscapleitos, o traía mucho equipaje consigo y Matt se vería obligado a tirar sus cosas para darle espacio… a lo mejor le gustaba una música diferente, como esa que ponían cada vez más en la radio con sujetos cantando cosas en un idioma que él no entendía… en cualquier caso estaba seguro que su hasta ahora apacible vida se convertiría en un infierno tan pronto llegara. _

_Sin saber realmente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pensando en su nueva y desgraciada vida, finalmente sus padres arribaron a casa. Lo supo por que el móvil que colgaba del techo en el jardín se tambaleó emitiendo ese particular sonido, como cada vez que alguien abría la puerta principal. _

_Volteó la mirada rápidamente hacia el solitario abedul que crecía a duras penas en el fondo del patio, no quería que sus padres o su nuevo hermano notaran que la ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo. Y allí intentó aislarse del mundo._

_-Yamato- reconoció la voz de su padre llamándolo –Hijo, tu madre y yo ya llegamos. Te tenemos una sorpresa._

_Ese era el punto de inflexión para el rubio. Con todo el pesar que acarreaba giró su cabeza lentamente, manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados como alguien que espera inevitablemente un golpe. Cuando finalmente los abrió quedó gratamente sorprendido: ahí estaba su padre, parado junto a su madre, quien aún se encontraba en silla de ruedas… y eso era todo._

_No había ningún niño con ellos, pensó que quizás lo habían olvidado o habían decidido devolverlo, en cualquier caso era genial para él, quien podría conservar su viejo estilo de vida._

_Corrió emocionado a su encuentro, esperando ansioso la sorpresa que le había prometido su padre, y al llegar abrió las palmas de las manos con entusiasmo._

_- ¡¿Que me trajiste?!_

_Su padre sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras acobijaba con su brazo a Natsuko. –Hijo, él es Takeru, tu nuevo hermanito._

_Aquello debía tratarse de una broma._

_Matt buscó con la mirada al tal Takeru en toda la habitación, incluso revisó detrás de la silla de ruedas en caso de que estuviese escondido, pero no había rastro de él, y sus padres en lugar de ayudarlo estaban concentrados en un pequeño paquete envuelto en sabanas que reposaba en los brazos de su madre. Si la ansiedad antes lo enfermaba, ahora estaba matándolo._

_-¿Takeru? ¿Quién es Takeru?- preguntó confundido._

_Natsuko hizo un esfuerzo por estirar los brazos sin dejar caer aquel paquete, hasta colocarlo a la altura de Matt. –Matt él, él es Takeru… tu nuevo hermanito._

_Matt no entendía lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces cuando movió un poco aquellas sabanas y pudo ver algo tras de ellas… ciertamente era un niño, pero no se parecía a ninguno que hubiese visto antes. – ¿Él es mi hermanito? Pero es tan pequeño._

_Su madre sonrió con dulzura, girando la mirada hacia Hiroaki, quien se lo tomó con sorna._

_-Así es Matt, es muy pequeño- dijo agachándose hasta su altura –Es como vienen ¿Qué tal hijo? ¿Te gusta?_

_-¿Gustarme?- Por supuesto que no le gustaba, después de todo se trataba de un hermanito, aunque fuese tan pequeño. Y sin embargo había algo terriblemente frágil y familiar en él. Acercó la punta de su dedo a la cabeza del pequeño, queriendo saber si se trataba de algo real pero sin lastimarlo, y fue entonces cuando repentinamente Takeru tomo su índice entre su diminuta mano._

_Matt sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, y su respiración detenerse. Juró que nunca había sentido algo parecido. El pequeño Takeru lo miraba sonriente, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Matt entonces pudo decirles a sus padres que no le gustaba ese niño tan extraño, a lo mejor aún aceptaban devoluciones. Pero había algo peculiar en esa sonrisa, más allá de su obvia falta de dientes… ¿Cómo decir que no?_

_-Sí… creo que no esta tan mal._

_El resto de la noche transcurrió de forma apacible, con un Matt que cada vez más empezaba a ver porque los padres, que lo saben todo, habían decidido encargarle un hermanito. Sintió que tenía algo más que un compañero de habitación, y que a pesar de tener solo 4 años, debía darle a ese pequeño indefenso toda la seguridad y el apoyo que sus padres y abuelos le daban a él._

_-Oye mamá- dijo sin mirarla y un poco ruborizado mientras esta acostaba a Takeru en su vieja cuna, y luchaba por mantenerlo arropado -¿Crees que cuando tú y papá tengan que volver al trabajo, y Kinu regrese a Shimane… yo podría cuidar de Takeru?_

_Natsuko lo observó sorprendida, antes de que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro -¿Lo vas a cuidar, Matt?_

_El rubio la miró decidido, en ese momento estaba seguro, sabía que lo haría. – ¡Desde luego!- respondió –Voy a cuidarlo siempre._

* * *

><p>-Y bien…-soltó temeroso el elegido de la amistad – ¿Cómo está él, Joe?<p>

Aquella noche de luna nueva el ambiente los superaba a todos. El fantasmal templo permanecía inerte ante el tiempo y el dolor de los vivos, sin más agitación que unas ya dispersas nubes de polvo, producto de la batalla que hacia un par de horas se había librado, y cuyas secuelas apenas se notaban entre el panorama de ruinas que constituía la singular necrópolis de Anubismon, jerarca del desierto.

Los elegidos se mantenían en silencio, concentrados alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente de Tk, y de Joe, quien lo examinaba a detalle desde que se enterara del hecho, al abandonar el portal. Kari lloraba y con ella patamon, quien ahora reposaba en sus brazos, mientras las palabras de Mimi y el consuelo de los demás digimons intentaban en vano darles esperanzas. Izzy y Sora permanecían a lado de Matt, el más activo de todos, que caminaba en círculos y trataba de asistir a Joe tanto como pudiera, en un intento de contener sus lágrimas y mantener en pie una integridad que se había despedazado con el ataque de Aurumon, y los gritos desesperados de su hermano.

Finalmente el superior se levantó, guardando sus improvisados instrumentos y llevándose las yemas de los dedos a la sien. Exhaló lentamente mientras intentaba explicar la situación.

-No sé cómo responderte Matt… su cuerpo no presenta ningún daño, de hecho no es diferente a que estuviera dormido tranquilamente- dijo, intentando matizar sus palabras ante el asombro del grupo –Sin embargo, su mente es la que está dañada. El ataque de ese digimon según parece era de naturaleza psíquica. Por algún motivo la mente de Tk está aislada de su cuerpo en estos momentos, atrapada dentro de sus propias paredes. A lo mejor por experimentar emociones muy intensas tras el ataque, Tk en estos momentos se niega a volver a la realidad.

Matt intentó asimilarlo lo mejor que pudo.

-Pero puedes tratarlo ¿Cierto? Después de todo no debe ser tan grave si su cuerpo no presenta ningún daño.

-En parte no lo es- le tranquilizó el chico de lentes –Pero tratar la mente no es tan simple como tratar el cuerpo. Con el cuidado adecuado puede volver a la normalidad en unas horas, o bien tardar varias semanas, depende de sí mismo.

Mientras hablaba, Joe desempolvó un viejo texto médico del fondo de su bolso, su título rezaba algo respecto a tratamientos eficaces contra la catalepsia, y otros trastornos. –Lo principal es dejarlo descansar, y creo que puedo elaborar algunos medicamentos con la ayuda de los digimons, pero en todo caso no puedo tratarlo aquí. Necesitamos llevarlo a un lugar más capacitado.

-En ese caso- lo interrumpió Sora, desdoblando el mapa de la región que les había obsequiado floramon –Creo que esto puede ser de gran ayuda.

-Lo que buscamos es algún pueblo o asentamiento donde podamos llevar a Tk- exclamó Izzy mientras los 4 observaban aquel rudimentario artefacto hecho de papiro.

Matt pareció dar con la solución. – ¿Qué tal ahí? Se ven algunos edificios y no está demasiado lejos.

El pelirrojo volvió a chequear ante la aprobación de los otros tres. –Si estoy bien, esa debe ser la aldea de los omekamons que mencionaron los digimons cuando salíamos de casa de Genai. Se supone que son digimons buenos.

-Sí, la recuerdo- Sora pareció estremecerse al decir esto. –Estuvimos bastante cerca de ella hace un par de días pero… ahí fue donde miragemon nos atacó. Quizás no sea muy seguro volver.

-Sin embargo es la única aldea de la zona, y Tk necesita atención- observó el superior Joe, bailando en contradicciones –Es un poco sospechoso, al menos.

-Puede ser una trampa- terminó Matt, sonriendo, y mirando de reojo al grupo de digimons, quienes permanecían junto a Mimi y Kari –No importa. Ustedes no tienen por qué venir conmigo, garurumon y yo llevaremos a Tk, así no correrán peligro si se trata de una trampa. Y si es seguro volveré para avisarles.

Sora lo miró incrédula. – ¡De ninguna manera iras solo Matt!- bufó molesta, dando por terminada la discusión –Todos estamos preocupados por Tk, y todos correremos el riesgo.

-Matt, ella tiene razón- la defendió Izzy –Si es una trampa, tendremos más probabilidades de victoria si estamos los 7 que si van solo tú y gabumon.

-Chicos…- El rubio dio un paso atrás, ruborizado. Joe se hizo el desentendido.

-A mí no me mires, sabes que no dejaré solo a un paciente.

Una pequeña mueca, similar a una sonrisa pareció dibujarse fugazmente en el rostro del elegido de la amistad, la primera, desde que todo empeorara. –Gracias…

La retirada del desierto en esa noche en particular, ya cerca del alba, tuvo para los elegidos y sus digimons un componente especial. A modo de Éxodo, marcharon fatigados por las gélidas arenas, renegando de un fracaso atronador, y con la esperanza de encontrar tras las dunas una mejor estrella.

Y era Tai, quien marchaba último junto con agumon, el que menos se había implicado en la trama que acosaba al grupo. Él vivía la suya propia, una personal y asoladora, que había borrado de un plumazo su carisma, actitud y optimismo. Nadie más tenia por que compartirla, pensó, después de todo habían problemas mucho más graves y universales. Y sin embargo, no podía pensar en nada más que ese leve temblor en sus manos, que lo había acompañado desde que abandonara el Portal. Un rostro familiar, pero no menos aterrador; y lo reconocería al instante, pues era tan viejo como el lugar donde se encontraban. Era la duda y era el miedo, sembrados en él por algo infinitamente más trascendental… la duda del miedo que lo perseguía, que lo acechaba, y que le impedía estar ahí cuando Tk se encontraba en estado crítico. Eso era para el elegido lo peor de todo, y sin embargo, y a sabiendas de ello, no pudo hacer nada.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron a medio camino entre el valle y las pirámides que definían el panorama,esos faraónicos rascacielos del desierto donde la geometría se hace montaña, y el tiempo pierde sentido. Para entonces la luz del sol apenas adornaba su negro contorno, minúsculo rastro de vida en las entrañas de lo que era una gigantesca sepultura, rodeada de miles de otras tumbas, en una vasta necrópolis que se extendía por el desierto hasta más allá del horizonte. Era un laberinto roto, con sus infinitas cámaras y corredores reducidos a escombros. Era el primer laberinto que se hizo en el mundo, y como tal poseía la desnudez del mismo antes del primer hombre – o del planeta ceniciento después del último. Pirámide y laberinto eran uno y lo mismo, formaban parte de un único complejo sacro, creado con el propósito de garantizar a perpetuidad la gloria del constructor, la gloria del dios que se escondía en su interior. Porque aunque civilizaciones enteras que habían visto la gloria posteriormente cayeran en la ruina y el olvido, las pirámides, símbolo de la inmortalidad, seguían allí. Como un instrumento hecho para destruir el tiempo, logrando la eternidad de la piedra para asimilar todo el potencial creador del viento magnético del desierto.

Y comprendieron que aunque todas las cosas, reales o digitales, temen al tiempo, el tiempo, en cambio, teme a las pirámides. Y comprendieron que era aquel lugar, y no las líneas de tendido eléctrico que se adentraban al bosque, o las torres de perforación petrolera que vieron enterradas en aquel desierto… el mayor componente humano en el digimundo, pues era, después de todo el que reflejaba sus verdaderos anhelos, y su verdadera naturaleza.

* * *

><p>-¡Eso es imposible!- bramó terriblemente molesto ante la noticia, pagando su ira con la vida del bakemon que sirvió de mensajero, al que eliminó al instante con un salvaje golpe.<p>

Miragemon no daba crédito a las noticias que llegaban del este del continente, para él era simplemente inimaginable que un grupo de humanos desmoralizados, y unos digimons incapaces de alcanzar la digievolución hubiesen acabado con dos de sus soldados, en etapa adulta y fieramente entrenados para el combate.

El segundo bakemon que entró a la habitación ahora se encontraba aterrado, esperando que la ira de su amo se atenuara antes que la llama de su vida, y así fue. El digimon perfeccionado se apresuró en ajustar su descolocada mascara, y como si el hecho nunca hubiese ocurrido, solicitó la presencia del fantasma mientras abandonaba la habitación, de estilo barroco, y se internaba en un pasillo cuidadosamente decorado de hermosas pinturas.

-¿Aegiochusmon aún se encuentra en el castillo, cierto?- preguntó mientras caminaba. La muda afirmación del bakemon rápidamente lo hizo recuperar la sonrisa –Envíalo rápidamente a la sala de máquinas, estaré esperándolo allí.

Miragemon se apresuró a atravesar un gran salón repleto de espejos y esculturas, desde cuyos amplios ventanales podía verse el paisaje gris y rocoso que rodeaba aquella opulenta construcción. De ahí a las catacumbas, previo paso por unas estrechas escaleras de caracol, y se internó en una habitación atípica, protegida por una puerta metálica y de aspecto mucho más moderno y funcional.

El interior era oscuro, escaso de cualquier ventilación. Apenas podían distinguirse algunos goblimons moviéndose rápidamente por el lugar, y las luces centellantes de decenas de monitores y equipos electrónicos en funcionamiento.

-Asumo que las redes ya están en completa funcionalidad de nuevo- dijo tan pronto llegó al extremo más alejado del lugar. Desde una abertura en el suelo, donde solo se apreciaba un rio interminable de cables y el sonido de chispas y soldaduras, una voz mecánica, claramente responsable de las tareas de reparación le respondió en su interior.

-Algunos insectos han estado tratando de sabotearlas, pero como es natural solo se trataba de un contratiempo menor. Ya volvimos a la normalidad.

-Excelente- exclamó gustoso – ¿Y cuál es el status?

-Los dos soldados que enviaste fueron derrotados, pero el menor de ellos ha sido neutralizado. Al parecer en estos momentos van en dirección al punto de encuentro pautado en el programa V-144.

Miragemon suspiró aliviado –Entonces todo sigue de acuerdo al plan. Y yo que me preocupé por nada…

El sonido metálico de la puerta, único acceso al recinto, robó la atención de miragemon. Un enorme digimon con aspecto de sátiro que apenas y pudo traspasar por aquella entrada ingresó serio, y se postró frente a líder de la fortaleza, en claro saludo jerárquico.

-Señor, me dijeron que requería mi presencia- dijo formal –Quiero que sepa que la situación de insurrecciones que había en el noreste ya fue controlada.

-Me alegra saberlo, comandante- asintió quitándole importancia, mientras hacia un gesto al recién llegado para que se levantara –Sin embargo no te mandé a llamar por eso. Resulta que hay un grupo de humanos muy cerca de tu territorio, en la aldea de omekamons que limita con el desierto.

El aegiochusmon lo miró sin comprender -¿Humanos? No sabía que aun podían ingresar humanos a nuestro mundo.

-No pueden- sentenció su superior –Estos humanos son… especiales. Veras, he estado tratando de deshacerme de ellos por un tiempo, pero han demostrado un gran instinto de conservación.

El sátiro asintió, sin comprender aun la extraña llamada de su superior -¿Quieres que me encargue? Conozco la aldea, enviare algunos chrysalimons a que hagan el trabajo.

Miragemon negó con la cabeza –No. Hace poco envié a dos digimons en etapa adulta y fueron derrotados. Al parecer no son tan insignificantes como pensaba.

-Entiendo. Iré personalmente a acabar con ellos.

El hechicero rio ante la propuesta –Estoy seguro que eso sería suficiente. Pero no es necesario comandante, por el área hay un megadramon, él se encargará de ellos- dijo poniéndose mucho más serio –Tú tienes algo más importante que hacer. No pienso volver a tomarlos a la ligera…

* * *

><p>Sencillo, pero acogedor. Era la mejor descripción para el lugar en donde se encontraban. Altos techos abovedados coronando una construcción de dos pisos, en su mayoría totalmente hecha en adobe. Algunas de color blanco, otras simplemente abandonadas en su estado original, pero todas muy próximas unas de otras, formando largas hileras que se juntaban alrededor del monumento central del poblado: una gigantesca estatua de omnimon, con los brazos extendidos… y de la cual colgaban innumerables cadenas de coloridas lámparas esféricas que iluminaban la plaza y las callejuelas aledañas.<p>

Joe entraba y salía constantemente de uno de los edificios, acompañado por gomamon y palmon, quienes llevaban algunas flores y plantas consigo. En su interior, acostado en una cama y aun inconsciente estaba Tk, flanqueado por Kari, gatomon y patamon. Habían sido sus guardianes ya la mayor parte de la noche.

-Joe… creí que Matt estaba contigo- exclamó la somnolienta castaña al verlo entrar por quinta vez en la habitación.

El elegido de la sinceridad asintió mientras luchaba por triturar algunas de las plantas que había traído en un improvisado mortero. –Así es Kari, pero le dije era mejor que descansara. Ha estado muy preocupado por Tk desde que todo ocurrió, necesita dormir un poco. Y hablando de eso- señaló con una leve sonrisa –Tú también necesitas dormir.

La menor de los elegidos restregó sus ojos antes de levantarse, y darle una última mirada a Tk –Tienes razón, creo que iré a descansar ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que cubra mi puesto?

-No te preocupes Kari, yo cuidare de Tk, nosotros no necesitamos dormir tanto como ustedes los humanos- dijo solemne patamon, tranquilizándola.

-Él tiene razón- confirmó Joe –Y yo tengo experiencia gracias a las guardias que realizamos en el hospital de la Universidad de Jikei como parte de los estudios de medicina- El elegido soltó el mortero y le hizo un ademán con las manos en señal de que no debía preocuparse. –Tu solo descansa Kari, los digimons se encargarán de todo.

-Muy bien- asintió poco convencida la castaña –Gatomon ¿Vienes?

-Está bien Kari, me quedaré a ayudar un poco más.

La castaña abandonó el edificio luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, y se dirigió hasta la casa que les habían asignado los omekamons para pasar la noche. Durante el trayecto, atravesando aquellas estrechas callejuelas y rodeada de una infinidad de luces que coloreaban la noche, no pudo evitar recordar los festivales de invierno que se celebraban todos los años en Tokio, a los que su hermano siempre la había llevado desde pequeña, y últimamente, Tk. E inevitablemente la atrapó un arrebato de nostalgia, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Fue ya cerca de la entrada de sus habitaciones que el chasquido de una pisada la distrajo. Al principio le costó distinguir entre la multitud la delgada figura de sweater negro que observaba atentamente las estrellas dispersas en ese extraño cielo digital. Finalmente, tras aclarar de nuevo sus ojos pudo reconocerla, y entendió que no estaba sola. El sueño se dispersó al instante, y ella se decidió a hacerle compañía.

-Matt…

* * *

><p>-¡Por favor! Ya déjenme tranquilo… ¡Oye! Suelta mi piel.<p>

Izzy, ya camino a su habitación, sonrió con resignación desde la baranda frente a la puerta de esta, mientras veía como gabumon intentaba inútilmente quitarse de encima a todos aquellos omekamons que lo acosaban. Al parecer, su fascinación por el caballero blanco iba más allá del culto racional, y desde que gomamon convenientemente les dijera que el introvertido digimon de Matt no solo podía, sino que de hecho había formado en más de una ocasión al poderoso omnimon, estos le trataban como una estrella de rock. Poco conveniente por decirlo menos, tratándose de quien se trataba.

-¡Sora!- exclamó al abrir finalmente el pórtico de madera, y encontrarse adentro a la elegida del amor junto con una piyomon absolutamente vencida por el sueño –Lo siento, me equivoque de habitación.

-Está bien Izzy, de todas formas estaba por salir.

La pelirroja yacía sentada sobre su cama, observando al exterior a través de la ventana. Su semblante lo disimulaba, pero estaba preocupada, y para Izzy fue suficiente motivo para intentar animar un poco las cosas.

-Hablé con Joe, cree que Tk mejorará pronto- comentó acercándose, hasta tomar asiento en una de las esquinas del mobiliario -¿Cómo sigue Matt?

Sora se encogió de hombros –Él está bien. Ya sabes, un poco preocupado por Tk, pero en el fondo sabe que mejorará. Creo que solo necesita estar un tiempo consigo mismo.

El elegido pareció extrañado por la tranquilidad de la respuesta.

-¿Y qué te preocupa entonces, Sora?

-¿Preocuparme?..- dijo sorprendida, para finalmente sonreír de confort al ver lo mortificado que estaba su amigo por su estado. -Ahm, pues…

Izzy siguió la mirada de la chica, hasta dar con alguien en el exterior de la ventana.

-¡Es Tai!- exclamó –Ahora que lo dices, ha estado un poco distante desde ayer… ¿Sabes que le ocurre? ¿Te dijo algo?

-No…- respondió vagamente, agudizando la mirada –Es lo que no ha dicho lo que me preocupa, Izzy.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al principio pensé que era por lo de Tk, pero él no es así. Ahora estoy segura de que hay algo más. Desde que era un niño, Tai nunca ha sido alguien que le huya a los problemas, y sin embargo ahora- Izzy pudo sentir la emoción en las palabras de Sora -Lo conozco demasiado bien para saber que él…

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo que ocurrió en el templo? Fue el último en salir...

-Está sufriendo- respondió sin más, dejando perplejo al pelirrojo.

Del otro lado de la ventana, en el exterior del edificio, Tai se encontraba sentado sobre un viejo tronco caído. Llevaba horas absorto dentro de sí mismo. Agumon, a su lado, entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, y no había emitido un solo comentario en toda la noche, más allá de permanecer junto a él, experimentando de igual manera, aunque desde una perspectiva diferente sus sentimientos. Producto de esa conexión que los unía, y amplificada al infinito, los había sometido una vez que entraron al Portal de Babilonia.

El castaño miraba fijamente el reverso de su mano derecha, esta temblaba, y así lo hacían en aquel momento sus principios.

-Tai…

-No lo entiendo agumon- lo interrumpió el elegido del valor, sin prestar la menor atención a su entorno -¿Acaso realmente salimos de ese lugar, o solo se trata de un sueño?

El dinosaurio bajó la mirada con pesar, no podía darle una respuesta.

"-¿Qué es el Portal de Babilonia? ¿Qué rayos ocurrió allá adentro?"

* * *

><p><em>Se sintió caer por un abismo sin fondo, mientras las leyes que rigen la existencia dejaron de tener importancia… cayendo en todas las direcciones, en ninguna dirección. Sintió como era despojado de su individualidad, de su cuerpo y su forma, hasta que cada átomo se perdía en un océano primordial. Se sintió entrando al vientre materno. Se sintió cálido. Sintió la cercanía de agumon, más de lo que nunca la había sentido… era él y era agumon, eran una misma cosa que ya no tenía un principio ni un final, era comprensión y era confusión. Y en sus divagancias se observó rodeado de luz… pudo sentirse enceguecido al instante, aun cuando estaba seguro de no contar con la capacidad de visión en aquel momento. Y en medio de todo, una pequeña esfera plateada, de casi intolerable fulgor. Al principio la creyó giratoria; luego comprendió que ese movimiento era una ilusión producida por los vertiginosos espectáculos que encerraba. El diámetro de aquella figura no superaba el metro, y sin embargo el espacio cósmico estaba contenido allí, sin disminución de tamaño. Cada cosa era infinitas cosas, porque claramente las veía desde todos los puntos del universo. Vio el profundo mar, el infinito cielo, vio el alba y el ocaso, la vida y la muerte, enlazadas en un interminable ciclo. Vio una plateada telaraña en el centro de una negra metrópolis, vio ciudades laberínticas, vio interminables ojos escrutándolo como en un espejo, vio todos los espejos del planeta y ninguno lo reflejó. Vio nieve, desierto, playas y cada uno de sus granos de arena. Vio el digimundo, en toda su extensión, vio las redes, algoritmos y su compleja integración digital, y vio las vidas que surgen de ellas. Vio el pasado y el futuro converger en un solo punto, vio la guerra y la paz, la dicha y el sufrimiento, y vio también su intrascendencia desde una perspectiva inconmensurable. Vio el resplandor de una estrella, la magnificencia de una galaxia y la frágil belleza de una flor. Vio Tokio, Japón, su lugar de origen… vio Odaiba y vio su hogar; su madre ocupada en la cocina, su dormitorio sin nadie. Vio a sus amigos y se vio a sí mismo en diferentes puntos del trayecto, vio la circulación de su propia sangre, vio el engranaje del amor y la modificación de la muerte, y vio el Portal, desde todos los puntos imaginables y sintió vértigo y temor, porque sus ojos habían visto ese objeto secreto y conjetural, cuyo nombre usurpan los mortales, pero que ningún mortal ha mirado verdaderamente: el inconcebible universo. Y sintió infinita veneración, infinita lástima.<em>

_Fue tal su contemplación de aquel milagro que las horas le parecieron días, y los días años; al menos eso pensó durante el tiempo en que estuvo absorto frente a la esfera, y si lo hizo durante horas, días o años lo desconocía realmente, si acaso dejó de tener importancia._

_Y de pronto, sacándolo de su trance, el esplendor blanco que rodeaba todo el lugar se atenuó sin motivo, precediendo un aterrador crujido proveniente desde todas las direcciones. Duró unos veinte segundos, durante los cuales Tai se sintió encerrado, encerrado en ese pequeño universo, encerrado, como en un viejo barco que se hunde y del cual es imposible escapar… y aquellos muros de luz que creía infinitos se partieron como cristales, dejando entrar un océano a través de cientos de fisuras de distintos tamaños. El horror que sentía aumentaba en la misma proporción que el nivel del agua bajo él, hasta engullirlo todo, y finalmente, como acto de cierre… la oscuridad. _

_-¿Tu… acaso vienes de esa extraña esfera?- preguntó una vez enceguecido, ante la voz que lo abordaba._

_-Todo cuanto existe viene de ella, pero eso ya lo sabes- respondió simplemente. -El Portal te permite observarlo todo, sentir todo lo que es posible a cambio de una única cosa._

_-¿Qué fue lo que vi? ¿Qué rayos es esa sensación?- Preguntó desesperado._

_-Viste tu naturaleza, tus anhelos y limitaciones… te viste a ti mismo, desde un punto de vista que ustedes los mortales tienen prohibido…_

_-¡Vi miedo!- respondió aterrorizado -Un miedo oscuro y profundo._

_-Este lugar te permite ver la cara de aquello que viniste a buscar, después de todo, es por eso que estas aquí ¿No es cierto?_

_-¡Desde luego que no, estas mal! Maldición… Vine hasta aquí porque necesito lograr la digievolución. Necesito salvar tu mundo. Lo que sentí no es natural, nunca me había sentido así._

_Aquella voz pareció perderse en una larga pausa._

_-Para lograr digievolucionar necesitas vencer aquello que restringe la sincronización con tu kirim, humano. Y para vencerlo necesitas comprenderlo, pero tú no puedes comprenderlo, porque ni siquiera puedes aceptarlo._

_-¿Con agumon?- preguntó extraviado -¿Te refieres a esta sensación?... ¿Este miedo?_

_-Es parte de ti._

_-¡Pero todos temen!- se defendió._

_-Los seres vivos enfrentan al miedo, humano- dijo pausadamente –No lo ignoran. Tu llevas demasiado tiempo escapando de tus más profundos temores, incluso ahora, que puedes verlos directamente a los ojos. Y eso te convierte en el más temeroso de todos._

_-¡Yo soy el elegido del Valor!_

_-No existen las coincidencias._

_-No es cierto… no es cierto ¡No lo es!- dijo ya desbordado -Simplemente hay cosas que no pueden ser enfrentadas._

_-Debes aprender a encararlo, a abrazarlo… pues es un poderoso aliado, y un invencible enemigo. Pero si rehúyes el miedo como si no fuera parte de ti… él se alimentará de tu odio, crecerá y te devorará. Y entonces el emblema que está en tu interior nunca más podrá brillar._

_-Pero no sé si pueda hacerlo… no con eso que vi._

_La temperatura dentro de aquel lugar súbitamente comenzó a sentirse mucho más fría de lo habitual, y la voz que lo rodeaba empezó a apagarse, entre la penumbra._

_-Entonces no podrás alcanzar la digievolución, y tampoco podrás salir jamás de este lugar…_

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos, apúrense!- gritaba un omekamon al final de la calle, mientras una cuadrilla de los mismos corrían llevando consigo recipientes llenos de agua hasta la casa que se incendiaba -¡Rápido!<p>

Un poderoso estruendo lo sacó con violencia de sus cavilaciones. Al sentirlo de nuevo volteó hacia el cielo, un enorme megadramon enfurecido atacaba con sus misiles la aldea, ahora con algunas de sus construcciones comprometidas. Birdramon trataba de contenerlo, pero Tai sabía que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, y cuando agumon le advirtió de que aquel lugar no era del todo seguro solo un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

-¡Maldición! Tk…

Los dos compañeros corrieron a toda velocidad por las estrechas callejuelas, esquivando una multitud de omekamons en caos, escaleras, zanjas y toda la maquinaria que se movilizaba para intentar paliar el desastre. Al acceder al frente del edificio que servía como hospital, pudo ver a sus amigos reunidos.

-¡Matt!- gritó tan pronto llegó al lugar, intentando recuperar el aliento -¿Tk está bien?

-Por ahora si Tai, pero hay que alejarlo de este lugar. Tk y los omekamons no estarán seguros mientras ese monstruo siga causando destrozos.

Un nuevo estruendo sacudió el lugar, pero esta vez no se trataba de un misil, sino del cuerpo de birdramon violentamente arrojado contra uno de los edificios aledaños. El ave se encontraba lastimada, e inmediatamente volvió a su forma de novato. Sora corrió instantáneamente a su ayuda.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de alejarlo!- exclamó Izzy, junto a Mimi y togemon, mientras kabuterimon elevaba el vuelo hacia el enemigo –Ustedes asegúrense de que Tk y los demás no corren peligro, luego alcáncennos.

Tai asintió con la mirada. –De acuerdo Izzy…

-Hermano, Matt- les dijo Kari tan pronto se alejó la batalla –Joe y yo iremos adentro, ustedes quédense con los digimons y vean como sigue birdramon.

-Eso no será necesario- escucharon de pronto la voz de Sora a sus espaldas, piyomon se encontraba algo mareada, pero bien. –Iremos con ustedes.

* * *

><p>-¡Corran! Ya nos falta poco- Joe iba al frente de la expedición junto a gomamon; Kari, quien llevaba a patamon en brazos, y gatomon, Sora, piyomon, Matt, gabumon, Tai y agumon los seguían desde cerca. El lugar de la batalla estaba claro, internándose en el bosque, solo había que seguir entre las copas de los árboles la feroz lucha que mantenían kabuterimon y megadramon en las alturas.<p>

A medida que se acercaban el sonido de los impactos y daños colaterales que emanaban del choque se hacían más vividos, como si de una zona de guerra se tratase. En cierto punto del trayecto kabuterimon cayó fulminado, y esa fue la señal para que el grupo apurara al máximo su paso.

-Tai… ¿Estas bien?- La pregunta de agumon llegó cuando apenas escasos metros los separaban de su objetivo. El castaño se había detenido sin explicación alguna, congelado de pies a cabeza mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto entre los árboles. Matt, quien junto con gabumon eran los más cercanos, se dieron cuenta de esto y también detuvieron su camino.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo, agumon.

El elegido de la amistad se acercó extrañado, mirando de reojo si había algo en los alrededores que provocara ese extraño comportamiento. – ¿Qué rayos ocurre Tai?

-¡Tai, Matt!- Sora, unos metros más adelante los esperaba haciendo aspavientos -¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder.

-¿Estás seguro?

El moreno asintió dubitativo a la pregunta de agumon, mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo y hacia un esfuerzo por articular las palabras. –S-Sí, sigamos.

Para entonces ya los tres elegidos se habían descolgado de la cabeza del grupo, cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se libraba la batalla: un pronunciado acantilado al final de la arboleda cuyo borde limitaba unos 20 metros por encima con un rio que servía de afluente del gran lago. Al final de este, el resto del grupo ya enfrentaba al enemigo. Izzy sostenía en brazos a un lastimado tentomon, mientras Ikkakumon mantenía fuego cruzado con los proyectiles de megadramon, quien aún se mantenía en vuelo, y togemon protegía con su gran cuerpo a todos de las consecuencias que el intercambio producía.

-¡Hermano, por aquí!- Kari agitaba sus brazos para llamarlos desde la distancia, tras la larga sombra de togemon. Y entonces sucedió.

Apenas y tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. El violento impacto de unos de los misiles de megadramon dio directamente contra el filo de la roca, a un par de metros desde donde la castaña los llamaba. La explosión lo sacudió todo, despidiendo a los recién llegados como si se tratara de pequeñas hojas arrastradas por el viento, y haciendo colapsar por completo el ya para entonces vertiginoso acantilado, arrastrando a Kari, Joe, Izzy, Mimi y los digimons directamente hacia el abismo.

A Tai le costó levantarse, su rodilla le dolía por el golpe y en sus oídos lo único que podía escuchar era un molesto y agudo silbido, producto de la explosión. Sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente consiente para ver el momento en que su hermana y sus amigos cayeron, golpeando de lleno su realidad, y reviviendo aquello a lo que trataba de huir.

-¡Karii!- gritó desesperado, aturdido e incapaz de correr. Megadramon fue alertado por esto, y bajó de los cielos en una feroz embestida.

-Agumon digivolves a… ¡Greymon!

Greymon contuvo a duras penas el vuelo del dragón carmesí, desviándolo hacia los árboles. Mientras Matt corrió a toda velocidad junto con gabumon al área del derrumbe.

- ¡Están bien!- gritó visiblemente aliviado –Cayeron en el rio, Ikkakumon se hace cargo de ellos.

Sora estaba preocupada, aun cuando todos se encontraban bien, estaban fuera de combate. Megadramon ya parecía totalmente recobrado y listo para luchar, y greymon no sería suficiente. -¿Puedes digievolucionar?- el ave negó decepcionada.

-Lo siento Sora, piyomon está muy cansada de la última vez.

Del otro lado del acantilado, greymon luchaba la batalla de todos. Megadramon había descendido totalmente, y ahora el enfrentamiento se definía en un feroz cuerpo a cuerpo entre dos bestias.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Matt observaba con detenimiento, el digimon de Tai estaba siendo salvajemente castigado por la criatura de miragemon, quien parecía no tener problemas para resolver la contienda. –Los movimientos de greymon… son torpes y lentos.

-Es Tai- exclamó gabumon a su lado, tomándolo por sorpresa –Esta muy confundido Matt, no logra sincronizar adecuadamente con greymon, y este no puede asimilar su digievolución.

"-¿Asimilar la digievolución? Como están las cosas apenas y puede moverse-" pensó el elegido de la amistad mortificado –Gabumon, prepárate para digievolucionar. Hay que ayudarlos.

Se retorció. El cuarto impacto consecutivo lo hizo apoyar su rodilla en el suelo, ya bastante lastimado y con la respiración entrecortada. Megadramon había renunciado a sus armas militares, y estaba propinándole al dinosaurio una terrible paliza. Tai observaba impotente, no había musitado ninguna orden o palabra desde el derrumbe, aun adolorido por la explosión, no era eso lo que lo detenía. Estaba paralizado. Paralizado de un miedo que aun flaqueaba en entender, pero que sentía en cada molécula de su cuerpo. Se veía a sí mismo, débil e incapaz de salvar a sus amigos que se encontraban en peligro, ni siquiera podía salvarse a sí mismo.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no puedes digievolucionar?!

El grito de Matt lo distrajo por un momento. El líder de los Teenage Wolves vociferaba desesperado ante gabumon, que sin entender lo que ocurría hundía su mirada en el suelo, avergonzado. El elegido tenía una de sus manos empapada en sangre, al parecer en medio de su ira había golpeado el suelo rocoso.

Rápidamente megadramon lo devolvió a su realidad. Con un violento coletazo derribó finalmente a un exhausto greymon, e ignorando al digimon se posicionó directamente frente a él. Mientras abría su garra con gozo el castaño supo que se trataba del final, miragemon ya había fallado al eliminarlos antes, su esbirro no permitiría que salieran de esta…

-¡Taaai!

El grito de Sora se ahogó en un profundo gemido de dolor. Greymon había interpuesto su cuerpo en el enésimo ataque de la bestia, salvando a su tamer de una muerte segura, pero también, precipitando un poco más la suya propia. El enorme dinosaurio se contrajo, asimilando el impacto de la garra biónica del dragón.

Inmediatamente le siguió otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte y mejor proyectado, y un brutal impacto entre cabezas que lo hizo caer. La mirada de greymon sin embargo, lejos de estar sobre su oponente, en aquel momento recaía en un cada vez más paralizado Tai, quien ya no pudo evitar irse de rodillas.

-Tai…- Greymon ahogaba con esfuerzos sus palabras, ya incapaz de levantarse –Escapa. Llévatelos a todos de aquí.

El moreno observaba con resignación sus manos, apoyadas en el suelo rocoso, e impregnadas para ese entonces de la sangre de su compañero. No habían dejado de temblar nunca. Escuchaba a greymon, escapar no era una opción… y sin embargo no podía enfrentar al enemigo que yacía frente a él.

"-¿Le temes a megadramon… o a la muerte que se cierne sobre ti?"

El enviado de miragemon se arremolinaba, preparando su ataque final. Matt observaba impotente la escena, sujetando una mano cada vez más hinchada, y Sora se aferraba fuertemente a piyomon mientras las lágrimas caían sin disimulo alguno por sus mejillas.

"-¿Temor a la muerte? Desde el momento que asumimos nuestro destino en este mundo hemos sabido que la muerte era una posibilidad. Hemos aceptado la muerte en innumerables ocasiones, esto no es tan simple ¿Entonces por qué?… ¿Por qué no puedo luchar contra este miedo a morir que me embarga? ¿Por qué le temo a la muerte?..."

_-Pero no sé si pueda hacerlo… no con eso que vi._

_La temperatura dentro de aquel lugar súbitamente comenzó a sentirse mucho más fría de lo habitual, y la voz que lo rodeaba empezó a apagarse, entre la penumbra._

_-Entonces no podrás alcanzar la digievolución, y tampoco podrás salir jamás de este lugar…_

_-¿Salir?... Si, quizás sea lo mejor después de todo. No hay nada aquí, nada que perder._

_-Quedarse es fácil, solo basta con dejar de luchar. Tu ego se diluirá en este océano primordial, y pasarás a formar parte de otras vidas, en otros tiempos y otros mundos. No serás el primero en perderse tras el portal, ni el primero que es incapaz de enfrentarse a aquello que lo atormenta. Pero ten en cuenta que si no regresas no podrás alcanzar la anhelada digievolución, y aquello que conforma tu mundo también perecerá contigo._

_-¿Mi mundo?... ¡Mis amigos!- exclamó de pronto -Kari, los digimons y los chicos me necesitan. Si muero ahora sus vidas correrán peligro, ya no podre protegerlos._

_El mar que lo rodeaba empezó a hacer repentina ebullición, y las luces poco a poco se recobraron. Ya no había nada más en aquel lugar, ni las grietas por donde había entrado el agua, ni la esfera, ni siquiera la presencia de ese ser. Únicamente un cielo azul infinito… de infinitas posibilidades._

_-¡No puedo morir, debo vivir! Por aquellos que me necesitan y los que aún no he ayudado ¡Viviré! Enfrentare mis miedos… y saldré de este lugar._

-¡Eso es!

Sora y Matt observaban atónitos desde la distancia. Tai se había puesto de pie, y su semblante ya no era el mismo. Una extraña luz que parecía provenir de su interior ahora lo cubría por completo, dándole un aspecto que poco tenía que ver con el derrotado castaño de hace solo unos minutos.

-Gracias a mis amigos he podido enfrentar a la muerte- dijo para sí mismo, contemplando fijamente su puño cerrado… ya no temblaba. –Ellos son mi valor, y mientras estén a mi lado no tengo nada que temer.

Megadramon se abalanzó inmediatamente contra Tai, pero fue contenido por greymon, quien, ahora de pie, lucia totalmente recuperado.

-Tai, puedo sentir tu fuerza- comentó sujetando fuertemente al virus por ambos brazos, y arrastrándolo consigo hacia el inicio del bosque. –Podemos ganar esta batalla.

La luz que cubría al elegido del valor pronto se contagió hacia su digimon, y este poco a poco la empezó a asimilar. Tai sonrió gustoso al comprobar que aquella conexión que los unía no solo no se había roto tras su experiencia en el portal, sino que de hecho era mucho más fuerte que antes. -¡Si! Acabemos con esto.

-Greymon, ultradigivolves a… ¡Metalgreymon!

El balance de poder estaba roto, como el destello de un relámpago. La imponente figura del androide sobrepasaba en cada aspecto imaginable a su enemigo, ahora presa de un miedo propio de una naturaleza más humana. Pero no se iría sin pelear, no obstante… miragemon no era alguien que asimilara muy bien la derrota, y estaba perfectamente claro para él, aun en su precario desarrollo que era un final mucho menos deseable provocar la ira de su señor.

En un único instante vacío sus reservas de misiles directo hacia el pecho de metalgreymon. El daño no fue considerable, pero bastó para que el digimon de Tai se viera obligado a soltarlo de su agarre.

Megadramon entonces emprendió vuelo por las alturas, bordeando la periferia del bosque de coníferas tras de ellos, y zigzagueando la persecución del digimon perfeccionado mientras arrojaba esporádicamente los proyectiles hacia su perseguidor

-Maldición…- Matt seguía la batalla desde abajo, pero lo que originalmente era una sonrisa de seguridad ahora se había transformado en preocupación –A pesar de que metalgreymon es más poderoso su oponente es mucho más rápido, si no puede alcanzarlo no podrá ganar.

Tras un par de minutos se hizo evidente que el dinosaurio alado tenía problemas. Megadramon fácilmente doblaba la velocidad en el aire de su enemigo, y a pesar de que sus ataques no infringían un daño profundo, con cada uno metalgreymon parecía resentirse un poco más. Finalmente el enésimo impacto de los explosivos hizo caer en seco al digimon del valor, hasta perderse tras las copas de los árboles.

-¡Metalgreymon!

-¡No!

Nadie podía creer lo que ocurría… a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que había costado llegar hasta allí, metalgreymon también había sido derrotado. Piyomon estaba lastimada, y gabumon no podía digievolucionar. Su última esperanza parecía apagarse.

Megadramon mantuvo la guardia, posando su vuelo sobre la zona donde había caído metalgreymon, y cuando se hizo obvio que este no se levantaría tomó todo su poder de fuego y lo apuntó directo hacia ese lugar.

-¡Ataque genocida!

Por más de veinte segundos el ataque no paró, los incontables misiles estallaron uno sobre otro entre los cedros, y para cuando terminó, la inmensa área boscosa había dejado lugar a una gigantesca columna de humo y polvo que lo cubría todo.

Megadramon se contuvo, esperando a que se disipara el polvo para dar por terminada la batalla, pues era claro que no había ser sobre la tierra, o surcando los cielos capaz de soportar aquella singular tormenta de explosivos. Pero cuando se disipó finalmente se dio cuenta que había sido engañado, no había nadie en aquel lugar, y él llevaba expuesto más tiempo del que es aceptable en una contienda.

En solo una fracción de segundo quedó atrapado, eso fue lo que le tomó a la garra del androide recorrer la distancia entre el suelo del bosque y su inmóvil oponente. Y entonces emergió de entre las hojas de los arboles a su espalda, donde quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba oculto esperando, casi tan ileso como cuando empezó la batalla. La trampa había sido activada, su plan estaba completo. No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que aun en su forma superior, megadramon era sencillamente demasiado veloz para él, ahora, eliminado el factor velocidad, y con su enemigo fuertemente atado por la gruesa cadena que lo unía a su brazo derecho, la batalla estaba terminada… Tk y los omekamons, a salvo.

-¡Giga Blasters!

El impacto de los misiles desintegró al virus casi instantáneamente, en medio de una violenta explosión. Mientras descendía, el dinosaurio pudo escuchar el sonido de las aves, anunciando la pronta llegada de un nuevo día.

* * *

><p>-¡Gracias koromon! Nos salvaste a todos- las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron que el pequeño digimon, ahora en brazos de Tai, se sonrojara.<p>

-No fue nada… en realidad el valor de Tai fue lo que me ayudó a digievolucionar- contestó ante la sonrisa alegre del tamer, quien en su característico gesto se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Tai volvía a sonreír, y koromon y Sora sabían la importancia que tenía esa simple acción en su amigo… cuando hace tan poco, parecía tan lejana.

A parte de los cuatro, solo gabumon permanecía en la cima del derruido acantilado, aun afligido y separado del resto por no haber podido ayudar en la batalla, pues hacía ya unos minutos desde que Matt bajara por una pendiente de la ladera para ayudar a Kari y Mimi en el ascenso. Después de la batalla, un gran daño arropaba el área sur del bosque Quartz, pero al menos había paz, el monstruo que miragemon había usado desde hacía meses para controlar a los digimons de ese bosque finalmente era historia.

Piyomon aleteaba, describiendo lo fantástico que se había visto koromon en el encuentro, y los cuatro reían distendidos. Sora hizo una leve pausa, mientras jugaba con los dobleces de su falda.

-Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta Tai. Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarnos- dijo finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa. El castaño entendía a la perfección su mensaje, y solo pudo correspondérsela.

-Entendí que no puedo olvidar ciertas cosas, y que hay otras con las hay que aprender a vivir… no te preocupes Sora- exclamó relajando el ambiente –Tendrás que soportarme hasta seamos ancianos.

El movimiento repentino de las hojas de los arbustos cercanos los puso inmediatamente en guardia, una sombra se aproximó lentamente hasta ellos, y salió de golpe tomándolos por sorpresa.

-¡Omekamon!- soltó piyomon sin esperárselo. El pequeño digimon parecía dar tumbos erráticos, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ellos, y finalmente se desplomó.

-Ayuda…- susurró entrecortado, al tiempo que los 5 presentes corrían en su auxilio –Se lo llevó, él…

Pero era demasiado tarde. El digimon había muerto con su mensaje, y la certeza en todos ellos de que aún no estaban a salvo, acababa de nacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero les haya gustado ^^ déjenme saberlo a través de sus reviews =P y si no tienes cuenta ¡No importa! Puedes dejarlo como visitante. Ya tengo la idea del próximo bastante avanzada, espero no tardar mucho. Saludos a todos y felices fiestas.<strong>

**Estoy inaugurando un blog donde dejo comentarios y notas acerca de este fic, así que si lo deseas, eres bienvenido/a a visitarlo ^^ estaré colocando el link directamente en la información de mi perfil próximamente, de cualquier manera puedes acceder tan solo eliminando los espacios de esta dirección:**

** digimonregenesis . blogspot . com**


	6. Nubes de Tormenta

Disclaimer: Digimon debería ser mio para este momento, y en lugar de existir Tri, existiría Re Génesis, y todo sería mejor, pero no lo es. Así que todos los derechos respectivos sobre los personajes y la historia a los que pueda hacer alusión pertenecen a Toei Animation y Bandai. Este fic es exclusivamente con propósitos artísticos, no lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos ^^ mis pausas se están haciendo incómodamente largas... Después de un año de espera les traigo el sexto capitulo. Mucho mas sencillo y pausado, y definitivamente menos frenético que el anterior. Este esta desarrollado casi exclusivamente por los elegidos, y transcurre en una sola noche. Aun así me parece un buen capitulo, a partir de ahora empieza todo a moverse un poco mas, y no solo físicamente, sino emocional y psicológicamente. Si el anterior era sobre el miedo, este es sobre el perdón, esa cualidad que nos hace verdaderamente humanos, y es capaz de transformar lo que nos rodea. Por lo demás, mencionar que como todos, las noticias sobre Digimon Adventure Tri me agarraron por sorpresa, y la emoción no es normal, espero que estén a la altura. <strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Digimon: Re Génesis<strong>**  
><span>**_デジモン - 再ジェネシス_

**Arco I: La Saga de los Espejos  
><span>**最初のアーク: ミラーの章

"_Imagínate una tormenta de arena. Una pequeña tempestad que cambia de dirección sin cesar. Que cada vez que cambias de rumbo intentando evitarla, ella también cambia de dirección, siguiéndote a ti. Y esto se repite una y otra vez, como una danza macabra con la muerte antes del amanecer. Y la razón es que la tormenta no es algo que venga de lejos. Esta tormenta, en definitiva, eres tú. Es algo que se encuentra en tu interior. Lo único que puedes hacer es resignarte, meterte en ella de cabeza, taparte con fuerza los ojos e ir atravesándola paso a paso. Y en su interior no hay sol, ni luna, ni dirección, a veces ni siquiera existe el tiempo. Allí solo hay una arena blanca y fina, como polvo de huesos, danzando en lo alto del cielo. Imagínate una tormenta como esa._

_Y para poder atravesarla debes no solo soportar sus violentos embates, sino también desprenderte de aquello que te impide avanzar. Pero al final la atravesarás, claro está. La tormenta metafísica y simbólica. Pero por más metafísica y simbólica que sea, te rasgará cruelmente la carne como si de mil cuchillas se tratase. Muchas personas han derramado allí su sangre y tú, asimismo, derramaras allí la tuya. Sangre caliente y roja. Y esa sangre se verterá en tus manos. Tu sangre y, también, la sangre de los demás._

_Y cuando la tormenta de arena haya pasado, tú no comprenderás como has logrado cruzarla con vida. ¡No! Ni siquiera estarás seguro de que la tormenta haya cesado de verdad. Pero una cosa si quedará clara. Y es que la persona que surja de la tormenta no será la misma persona que penetró en ella. Y ahí estriba el significado de la tormenta de arena." _

_-Haruki Murakami_

.

**Capítulo 6: Nubes de Tormenta  
><strong>嵐の雲

.

-¿Y él… ya se encuentra allí?

Era una pequeña habitación de diseño octogonal, con altos muros de piedra pulida adornados de finos tapices orientales y amplias ventanas en lados opuestos. En ella, dos individuos conversaban distendidos al ritmo que marcaba el brandy y la triste melodía de un órgano lejano. El primero estaba sentado sobre el selecto mobiliario de caoba, la segunda se mantenía de pie, bajo el enorme y recargado candelabro que coronaba el pretencioso recinto.

-Así es. Partió hace solo unas horas, pero a pesar de su apariencia es un digimon extremadamente rápido. Rápido para seguir ordenes, y aún más para matar. Te sorprendería la velocidad con la que mata en el campo de batalla.

Ladydevimon recibía con moderado asombro las afirmaciones de su señor. Miragemon parecía tener mucha confianza en las habilidades de su ciervo. –He escuchado historias, es alguien temido en el este.

-Debe serlo- musitó complacido –Después del general es mi mejor guerrero. Es fuerte, pero más allá de eso tiene una cualidad que lo hace indispensable para mí: la compasión… la falta de ella, por supuesto. Cuando lo nombré virrey de mis territorios al sureste algunos dijeron que era peligroso darle poder, que alguien como él podría querer tomar mi lugar, eventualmente.

-¿Y por qué arriesgarse?

-Oh, no te preocupes, es fiel después de todo- dijo extendiendo las piernas, mientras daba un sorbo a la copa en su mano –No el tipo de fidelidad que posee un perro, pero eso está bien… por supuesto, no quiero a un estúpido dirigiendo mis ejércitos.

La dama de negro se acercó hasta la mesa en el centro, aun escéptica, para dar un pequeño giro sobre su propio eje y volver a alejarse hacia la ventana. –Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué enviar a alguien así solo para recoger a un estúpido niño?

Miragemon rio ante el comentario.

-Porque raptar al elegido es solo una parte, lo verdaderamente importante es enviar el mensaje- el hechicero repentinamente dejó la copa sobre la mesa, poniéndose de pie –Los humanos… esas criaturas son bastante curiosas. Puedes arrinconarlos y quitarles todo y aun así se pondrán de pie y arruinarán tus planes.

-No esta vez. –afirmó con seguridad.

-El error de mis predecesores fue creer que solo con fuerza bastaba para quebrarlos. Primero romperé sus espíritus, robaré su esperanza y entonces… cuando ya no les quede verdaderamente nada a que aferrarse, y la muerte sea la única paz que vislumbren, entonces les daré el golpe final. Se trata de leer entre líneas. Los próximos digimons que se encuentren en el camino se lo pensaran dos veces antes de recibir a mis enemigos, e incluso ellos, si es que los conozco bien, dudarán en pedir ayuda, cuando todos sepan que una aldea entera fue arrasada por ello… no puedo arriesgarme con alguien menos capaz, debe ser definitivo.

El crujido de la madera del suelo los distrajo por un segundo. Uno de los sirvientes llegaba con noticias. Miragemon pareció sonreír tras su impoluta mascara.

–Para estos momentos ya no debe quedar ninguno vivo. Él es así. Sin piedad, como el mundo en el que vivimos. Y eso es perfecto para mí.

* * *

><p>El sonido acelerado de sus pasos y el ritmo de los latidos en su pecho no aminoraron en ningún momento, aun ante la dificultad que le ofrecía el terreno.<p>

Tai había sido el que diera el aviso con el aliento entrecortado, y la ropa impregnada de la tierra del acantilado que se apresuró a bajar tan pronto pudo atar los cabos. Apenas y balbuceó un par de palabras, pero él lo supo al instante. Fue la mirada del castaño la que delató sus intenciones, una de esas miradas que uno puede ver solo en contadas ocasiones, y en medio de su desespero, anuncian la verdad.

Matt estaba solo en aquel momento, gabumon y el resto del grupo ahora seguían sus pasos desde la distancia. No le importó, no tenía tiempo de esperar a nadie, y la dirección a la cual debía dirigirse era tan sencilla de encontrar como la amplia columna de fuego que se levantaba sobre los árboles.

A medida que se acercaba el dolor en su pierna se hacía más agudo. Unos ciento cincuenta metros más atrás, al atravesar un pequeño arrollo e intentar subir por la orilla, una de sus piernas había quedado atrapada entre dos ramas, él forzó hacia adelante, rompiendo su pantalón y ocasionando una cortada a la carne tras de él. Era amplia, pero al parecer no muy profunda, por lo que asumió que podría seguir sin problemas.

Maldijo su maltrecha mano por no haberle permitido escalar correctamente y continuó con su camino... el tiempo parecía ralentizarse a medida que las distancias se acortaban. Finalmente la alcanzó, esa sensación de calor que seca los labios y restringe el movimiento, y las luces de las llamas que colorean los arboles más próximos. Colocó el antebrazo frente a su cara para desviar el calor, y como un tren descarrilado penetró las hojas que marcaban la periferia del poblado.

El lugar, dantesco, convirtió en _deja vu_ la imagen que vieron en su primer encuentro con miragemon. La aldea estaba destruida y en llamas, algunos cuerpos inmóviles entre las callejuelas eran todo lo que quedaba. Quiso ayudarlos, pues sabía que aún se encontraban con vida, pero Tk era primero, y hasta que no lo hallase no podría siquiera salvarse a sí mismo.

Transitar a través del fuego y las ruinas era una labor muy forzada, así como ubicarse entre los edificios que hacía solo unas horas se encontraban en perfecto estado. Luego de un par de intentos perdidos en callejones sin salida logró distinguir el hospital con algo de dificultad gracias a las señales de cruces rojas que adornaban la entrada. El vestíbulo estaba hecho un desastre, era obvio que una batalla se había librado allí poco tiempo atrás. A medida que avanzaba en su interior, el calor se hacía insoportable, y el humo que le impedía ver a más de dos metros de distancia también invadía sus pulmones.

-¡Tk!

Empezó a llamar en voz alta, entrecortada, a medida que subía al segundo nivel. Finalmente alcanzó la habitación, y al entrar las piernas le flaquearon. Mareos repentinos comenzaron a invadirlo, y entonces se desvaneció, como si de un espectro se tratase.

* * *

><p>Al escuchar el crujido de la puerta volteó de inmediato. Joe se acercaba con rostro resignado y triste, y ante ello Mimi no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.<p>

-No hay más sobrevivientes ¿Cierto?- preguntó desconsolada y sin pretender obtener una verdadera respuesta. El peli azul bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes.

-No puedo creer que alguien haya hecho algo así. Habíamos enfrentados enemigos crueles anteriormente pero esto… esto va más allá. Los omekamons eran pacíficos, no buscaban tener problemas con nadie y eso no impidió que los asesinaran a todos.

-Los chicos se encuentran rastreando al que hizo esto- sentenció el superior con impotencia –Por el momento nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Tk y… ¡Maldición! Velar por la seguridad de este pequeño.

El pequeño en cuestión era un diminuto botamon, quien dormía en brazos de Mimi. Único sobreviviente en toda la aldea al feroz ataque del enemigo.

Joe prácticamente se desplomó a un lado de la castaña, posando su mano sobre la cabeza del neonato digimon, una mano chamuscada y sucia de buscar entre los escombros y las cenizas. –Tuviste mucha suerte, amiguito. Si no te hubieras escondido quien sabe que te habrían hecho.

Con la cabeza baja y cubierta entre su larga cabellera, el peli-azul no tenía una vista clara del rostro de su amiga. Por lo que no fue hasta que atisbó la leve compulsión de sus hombros y las diminutas gotas saladas que caían sobre sus piernas que entendió que lloraba. Joe alejó su mano del digimon y, con la delicadeza con que se sostiene una flor la llevó hasta la espalda de la elegida.

-Mimi…

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡No lo quiero!- el contacto con su piel inmediatamente quebró la aparente resistencia de Tachikawa –Este mundo ahora está mal… no mal como lo estuvo antes. De alguna manera, está perdido. Tk fue secuestrado, los omekamons asesinados sin piedad y ahora peleamos sin posibilidades contra un monstruo. No es justo. Solo deseo volver hacia atrás, como era cuando llegamos.

La castaña hizo una pequeña pausa, recuperando el aliento.

-Lo único que deseo es regresar y evitar todo lo que está pasando. Que las cosas sean como no deben ser.

Por un momento Joe permaneció en silencio, reflexionando atentamente sobre las palabras de su compañera. Finalmente una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y desvió la mirada hacia el cielorraso.

–Pero, en la medida en que el tiempo exista, todas las cosas irán perdiéndose al fin, pasando a ser algo distinto. Antes o después. Eso es inevitable Mimi.

-¡Eso a mí no me importa!- sentenció tajante y aun con lágrimas en los ojos –No importa si no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo o si el engranaje del mundo funciona de esa manera. Eso no evita que todo esto sea un asco. Este mundo violento y cruel donde la compasión no existe y se lava la sangre con más sangre… ¿Acaso esto es el mundo real?

El elegido de la sinceridad asintió en silencio, acomodando sus anteojos. –Así es Mimi, pero no todo… nunca pienses que eso es todo.

-Ya lo sé…-dijo desempañando sus ojos –Solo la parte mala.

-Mientras nosotros lo creamos el bien existirá Mimi, y por consiguiente habrá esperanza.

* * *

><p>-Extraño sus ojos más que nada, cuidándome desde atrás. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, y sus manos tan pequeñas… claro que entonces éramos solo unos niños. ¿Recuerdas como era entonces, hermano?<p>

Tai hizo un pequeño ademan de duda, recorriendo con la vista el derruido exterior de la aldea donde se encontraban. Luego sonrió.

-Recuerdo a Matt gritando, molesto porque Tk lloraba todo el tiempo, aunque en realidad proyectaba su propio miedo de que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle a su hermano menor en un mundo tan peligroso. Recuerdo su alegría cuando patamon volvió de nuevo a nacer tras haber creído todos que lo habíamos perdido, o cuando me vio de vuelta en el digimundo tras varios meses desaparecido… recuerdo que ese día me pidió que fuéramos hermanos.

El castaño se detuvo por unos instantes, contemplando la mirada atenta de su hermana.

-Recuerdo como le devolvió la fe a Sora y la ayudó a creer de nuevo en su emblema, fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de cuán verdaderamente importante es la esperanza en este mundo.

-Espero poder conservar siempre mis recuerdos. –Dijo Kari volteando hacia las estrellas -Aun cuando pase el tiempo.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Kari- sonrió el elegido del valor al escucharla –Cuando se trata del corazón el tiempo no importa tanto. No- Se apresuró a corregir –En realidad, el tiempo no tiene ninguna importancia. Pero debes tener cuidado con los recuerdos, ellos son capaces de reconfortarte por dentro, pero también te separan del presente, y en ocasiones, pueden ser desgarradores.

La castaña parecía estar contando las estrellas, perdida en una suave metáfora que se extendía hasta el final de los tiempos. –Sus ojos… aún son realmente hermosos. Definitivamente es algo demasiado lindo para llamarlo amor.

-¿Kari?- La llamó de pronto.

-¿Si?

-Deberías guardar lo que sientes para cuando lo rescatemos, después de todo será pronto.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sonrojada –Lo haré.

-Pero aun así… ¿Piensas que es demasiado tierno para llamarlo amor?

-Así es.

-Sí- concluyó sonriendo –Definitivamente deberías guárdalo, estoy seguro que es algo que le gustará escuchar.

* * *

><p>Gomamon alzó la vista de pronto, agotado y saliendo bruscamente de su sueño. Algo lo había despertado, era el golpeo amortiguado de un sonido metálico contra el suelo, al otro lado de la pared. Una rápida ronda visual bastó para comprobar que los demás digimons seguían durmiendo. Eso era suficiente para él. Así que parpadeo un par de veces y volvió irreductiblemente a los brazos de Morfeo.<p>

Ese sonido metálico, concretamente, pertenecía a la computadora portátil de Izzy. Al otro lado de la pared.

Allí Sora observaba nerviosa como Joe y gabumon sostenían fuertemente a Matt por los brazos, mientras, este a su vez sujetaba al pelirrojo de su camisa en forma amenazante.

-¡Suéltalo Matt! Te vas a lastimar. Tu mano esta fracturada y los puntos de tu pierna aún no están completamente cerrados- dijo el superior con semblante serio, luchando por sostener al rubio con un brazo y no dejar caer un paquete de vendas quirúrgicas que llevaba consigo –Izzy no tiene la culpa de nada, y lo sabes.

-Lo siento Matt… en realidad siento no poder ser de más ayuda- susurró Izzy cabizbajo –Pero debes entender que necesito un poco más de tiempo para hallar a Tk.

-¿Tiempo?

La afirmación hizo encolerizar aún más al elegido de la amistad.

-¡Maldición! Tiempo es todo lo que te hemos dado. ¿Acaso no entiendes? Por estar esperando, el enemigo huyó con Tk. ¡Por tu culpa ahora debe estar muy lejos de aquí! Debimos simplemente seguirlo apenas llegamos… aun ahora, eso es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo. Lo buscaré en cada rincón de este mundo si es necesario hasta dar con su paradero.

Izzy guardó silencio.

-¡Matt, ya suéltalo!

-¡Tu cállate!- gritó al instante soltando al pelirrojo, y encarando a gabumon, que desvió la mirada. –No pudiste digievolucionar cuando Tai y agumon estaban en peligro, y no pudiste digievolucionar para buscar a Tk ¡Si no vas a ser útil al menos no estorbes! ¡Ahora estoy solo en esto! Ya no puedo contar contigo- exhaló soltándose bruscamente del agarre de sus dos amigos –No puedo contar con nadie.

-Matt, por favor- le suplico Sora tan pronto se dio la espalda –No estás solo. Nadie lo está. Somos un equipo y todos queremos recuperar a Tk, pero debemos permanecer juntos.

El elegido sonrió irónicamente al escucharla, volteando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Eso no es cierto- susurró –Que nadie está solo. Tk lo está, y mientras tanto nosotros estamos perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar. Ustedes no entienden… y ya que no entienden, al menos no intenten convencerme de lo contrario. Yo estoy solo, y quiero estar solo. Así que déjenme tranquilo.

El rubio dejó el lugar a la carrera en dirección al bosque, mientras Joe, Sora, Izzy y gabumon lo miraban con tristeza. Caminó unos metros entre los escombros, hasta llegar a la periferia que separa el bosque de la aldea, y allí, sentándose sobre el tronco caído de uno de los árboles que habían sufrido los estragos de la guerra sacó de su bolsillo su vieja armónica.

-Matt…

* * *

><p>Pasada la media noche unas nubes oscuras empezaron a extenderse sobre el bosque. Dotando al triste cielo de una tonalidad misteriosa, sin tregua, anunciando una lluvia violenta. Tai observó por tercera vez la manija de la puerta frente a él, y suspiró para sus adentros. Llevaba ya unos cinco minutos detenido ahí, dando vueltas en su cabeza. Pensaba en la situación en la que estaban inmersos y en lo seria que se había tornado, para finalmente abstraerse de todo, y concentrarse únicamente en esa puerta. Una sensación liberadora. Las palabras de Izzy, cobrando un mayor significado.<p>

Finalmente se decidió, tiró de la chamuscada manija y se precipitó en su interior, oscuro como boca de lobo. Y allí la observó como primera imagen, parada junto al balcón más lejano. Sora estaba rígida como si alguien le hubiera puesto un puñal en la espalda, y se agarraba al asidero de la ventana con los dedos crispados; mirando con fijeza los arboles cien metros más allá, cuyos anchos follajes cubrían los troncos nudosos, la espesa maraña del enramado, y sus terribles secretos.

-Tai- exclamó sorprendida al escuchar sus pasos, para inmediatamente dejar lugar a una estimulante sensación de alivio. -¿Cómo se encuentra Kari?

-Pues, ya sabes- dijo de manera despreocupada, haciéndose un espacio junto al balcón –Está un poco triste. Extraña a Tk, como todos.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, acomodándose con los dedos los cabellos detrás de su oreja.

-Izzy me contó lo que ocurrió- Soltó de pronto el castaño, apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Te dijo?

-Así es- afirmó –Me dijo que podías necesitar hablar con un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?

-Bueno, quizás no cualquier amigo- respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa que finalmente parecía estar logrando en la elegida del amor –Y quizás no necesites hablar después de todo.

Sora desvió la mirada hacia el cielo. –Tú sabes que cuando era una niña mi papa viajaba frecuentemente, a veces por varios meses. Siempre me decía que al extrañarlo mirase hacia las estrellas, porque eran el único punto que a pesar de las distancias y de los problemas que tuviéramos, permanecerían inmóviles y constantes, como jueces de la eternidad… No importa que tan lejos estemos de las personas que nos importan Tai, al mirar las estrellas podemos observar la misma imagen, y por consiguiente las distancias desaparecerán, es por eso que siempre me han tranquilizado.- El moreno pudo notar que el semblante tranquilo de su amiga poco a poco iba tornándose más severo –Y sin embargo, cuando observo el cielo de este mundo es imposible reconocer las constelaciones o ver reflejada alguna estrella conocida. Eso tiene sentido, considerando que probablemente no hay ninguna estrella en este cielo después de todo, más allá de alguna capa generada por las redes de las computadoras, para hacerlo todo más familiar. Y entonces te das cuenta de lo lejos que realmente estamos de nuestro hogar…

-¿Sabes? No deberías tomar tan en serio a Izzy- bromeó levantando la vista –Simplemente son las nubes de tormenta que impiden ver el cielo. Lo que buscas está ahí Sora. Reorganizado, puesto de otra forma, pero ahí está… aunque a veces cueste encontrarlo.- afirmó mirándola de nuevo a los ojos – ¿Se trata de Matt, cierto?

-Matt esta… perdido- susurró sin cambiar un ápice su expresión –Como las estrellas, no puedo encontrarlo Tai, no en este mundo. No desde lo de Tk. Y se está lastimando a sí mismo y lastima a otros.

-Mmm… eso es porque Matt tiene la capacidad de ser un verdadero idiota- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, robando la atención de Sora –Pero no está perdido, simplemente le cuesta reconocer el camino, ya sabes, por las nubes de tormenta, y como es un obstinado quiere hacerlo todo solo.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?- Inquirió boquiabierta.

El elegido del valor sonrió mientras colocaba la mano sobre su hombro. –Eso es fácil. Tenemos que ayudarlo a encontrar el camino, soportar cualquier herida que pueda hacernos en el proceso, y luego perdonarlo.

-¿Perdonar?

-Claro, esa es la parte más importante- exclamó ante su sorpresa –Nadie se pierde si tiene amigos a su lado, y saber perdonar es lo que hace un amigo ¿Cierto? Todo lo demás que nos quede, desde el más profundo océano hasta la cima de la montaña más alta, en el planeta más lejano carece de importancia a su lado.

La pelirroja aun no salía de su asombro, pero eso no le impidió esbozar una reconfortante sonrisa. -¿Sabes Tai? Es cierto lo que dicen, aunque algunos no lo crean has madurado- bromeó guiñándole un ojo. Pasándole la sorpresa, en este caso a su compañero, junto con un leve sonrojo.

-No voy a poner eso en duda- dijo girándose hacia la entrada del pequeño edificio –Pero se avecina una tormenta, y aunque sé que te agradan las tormentas, deberíamos volver con los demás. A diferencia de las estrellas, la lluvia es muy real. Te prometo que nos mojaremos intentando llegar con los muchachos.

* * *

><p>-¡No puede ser!<p>

La exclamación de Izzy, sorprendido ante su computadora provocó que las 5 personas restantes en aquella habitación voltearan al instante. Los ojos del elegido del conocimiento yacían clavados sobre el brillante monitor, mientras sus pupilas bailaban de un lado a otro intentando seguir el veloz paso de sus dedos al teclear.

-¿Qué ocurre Izzy?- preguntó Kari acercándose.

El pelirrojo no paró de teclear –Al parecer… el enemigo ha estado siguiendo nuestros pasos desde el mismo momento en que llegamos al digimundo. Incluso ahora deben saber que está haciendo cada uno de nosotros. Eso explica porque siempre nos han llevado la delantera- Finalmente se detuvo por un instante, ahogando un profundo suspiro y bajando la cabeza, hasta apoyar la frente contra la máquina. –Maldición…

-¿Acaso tienen algún espía siguiéndonos?- exclamó el superior tragando saliva. –Los digimons no están en condiciones de tener otra batalla.

-Pues, no es exactamente eso, pero más o menos- respondió serio –Como saben, este mundo está compuesto de redes y al igual que hacia etemon, miragemon está usando las redes para leer información acerca de nuestros movimientos. Probablemente incluso sea el motivo por el que no he podido comunicarme con Genai desde hace varios días.

-Entonces ¿Eso significa que sin importar a donde vayamos, él lo sabrá?

Izzy lo negó con la cabeza, mientras volvía a sumergirse –Cuando me di cuenta que había algo bloqueando las comunicaciones intenté seguir su rastro a ver si podía conducirnos al paradero de Tk. Al principio traté de romper la seguridad con un algoritmo asimétrico que desarrollamos en la Universidad de Tokio con la ayuda del padre de Sora, pero finalmente solo pude acceder a información fragmentada- el pelirrojo observó al grupo por un instante –Me costó un poco des encriptar los fragmentos, pero básicamente se trata de instrucciones de miragemon a varios de sus secuaces diciéndole nuestro paradero, y en uno puede leerse como alguien se comunica con él para informarle que las redes fueron hackeadas, y ya pueden saber exactamente cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

Sora se puso de pie, observando la torrencial lluvia que azotaba el exterior – Izzy, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? Hasta ahora hemos sido piezas de ajedrez. Aun hallando a Tk, si intentamos llegar hasta él en estas condiciones es probable que miragemon simplemente lo mueva de lugar.

-En efecto, Sora- afirmó el elegido esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –Pero en este momento, nuestra ventaja es que miragemon no sabe que sabemos esto. Ahora que penetré en su sistema puedo dejarle un rastro falso de nuestra posición. Lo suficientemente grande para que lo note y lo suficientemente pequeño para que no sospeche nada. Eventualmente lo averiguará, pero eso nos dará tiempo para movernos.

-¡Sin que él lo sepa!- completó Tai entusiasmado.

-Aún mejor que eso- respondió Izzy estirando sus dedos –Miragemon pensará que sabe dónde estamos, si usamos esa ventaja para atacarlo por otro lado no estará preparado. Así podremos ir un paso adelante para variar.

-Eso es genial chicos pero… aún tenemos que encontrar a Tk.

El pelirrojo se acercó a gabumon, quien había permanecido en silencio durante la mayor parte de la noche, volteando la pantalla de la computadora hacia él, y provocando que el resto del grupo también se interesara.

-Observen esto- dijo abriendo un extraño mapa –Este es un plano actualizado de la región que me transfirió Genai cuando estuvimos en su casa. El punto rojo somos nosotros. Ahora que estoy en el sistema del enemigo solo necesito emplear un poco de ingeniería inversa para llegar a la fuente. No es seguro que Tk esté allí, pero es nuestro mejor intento.

El menor del grupo abrió una pequeña ventana auxiliar, desde donde insertó un programa, e instantáneamente una ruta azul empezó a generarse en la pantalla.

-¡¿Tres?!

El lamento de Mimí apaciguó los ánimos iniciales. Izzy suspiró de nuevo y dejó la computadora de lado, y Kari se desplomó decepcionada. El mapa generaba tres nuevos puntos en lugar de uno, una vez más, su búsqueda se veía truncada.

-¿Hay tres fuentes?

-No Joe- Sentencio el tamer de tentomon con la mirada baja –El origen está oculto, la fuente puede estar ubicada en cualquiera de los 3 lugares, los otros dos simplemente son trampas falsas… y desgraciadamente no puedo acceder a nada mejor que esto.

-Pero entonces ¿A cuál debemos ir?

El pelirrojo pareció indeciso ante la duda de la castaña –Kari yo… Realmente no lo sé- suspiró cabizbajo –el servidor principal puede estar en cualquiera de ellas, y los otros dos puntos pueden ser cualquier cosa.

-Bien, podríamos separarnos y atacar todos al mismo tiempo- sugirió Mimí hastiada.

-¿En tres grupos? No, es demasiado peligroso, aun cuando no nos espere, el servidor estará muy protegido- Tai se puso de pie, acercándose al monitor –Izzy ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que tenemos antes de que miragemon logre dar de nuevo con nuestra posición?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al máximo. –Me temo que no el suficiente para recorrer tres lugares tan lejanos.

-Entiendo- dijo clavando su mirada entre las líneas del mapa -¿Y qué tal dos?

-Puede ser, aunque es un poco arriesgado ¿Qué tienes en mente?

El castaño señaló la ubicación donde se encontraban. El mapa los colocaba en la periferia de un gran bosque tropical. Uno de los puntos se ubicaba no muy lejos de su lugar actual, en el corazón del tupido bosque, el segundo estaba en una pequeña sierra montañosa que separaba al bosque del desierto de dónde venían, y el tercero era el más lejano. Para llegar a él había que atravesar por completo el inhóspito desierto, hasta un gran cañón.

-Podemos separarnos en dos grupos, uno puede ir al punto más lejano, mientras que el otro se dirigirá hacia uno de estos dos- exclamó en dirección al bosque y la cordillera –Así en caso de que no tenga éxito, aun tenga tiempo de cubrir el tercer punto.

-Bueno, si podríamos Tai, pero…- El elegido de la sinceridad lo observó dubitativo, ajustándose los anteojos con su índice -Aun así, si nuestros digimons apenas pueden alcanzar el nivel adulto no hay garantías que podamos hacerle nada a miragemon.

-No Joe, Tai tiene razón. Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos, y para ser franco, es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

La voz que venia del exterior provocó que los 7 voltearan al instante, sorprendidos. Un empapado Matt los observaba desde afuera de la estructura, soportando los potentes embates de la tormenta y con los ojos aun enrojecidos, pero también dotados de un azul intenso que brillaba en ellos, desde su interior. Tai sonrió, observó a Sora y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. Era eso que buscaba entre las estrellas. Matt ya no se encontraba perdido, estaba de vuelta, a pesar de la tormenta.

-Matt…- gabumon fue el primero en reaccionar, apenas con un par de pasos en dirección de su compañero, y luego se detuvo vacilante, como quien se aproxima demasiado a un precipicio.

El rubio subió las escazas escaleras que los separaban, y frente al grupo trago saliva, con la mirada gacha. –Izzy, lo que hiciste fue increíble. Son solo tres lugares. Estoy seguro que en poco tiempo Tk estará a salvo, de vuelta con nosotros.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Matt, todos queremos ayudar a Tk.- Respondió el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

-No- lo interrumpió el ojiazul –No es cierto. Tengo mucho que agradecerle a mis amigos. Sin ustedes no podría rescatar a mi hermano, yo soy el que no se ha comportado como tal y… para empezar. Gabumon, muchachos yo… lo siento mucho.

El silencio, atronado por la fuerte lluvia imperó por unos segundos. Luego Joe rompió la distancia, y sonriendo apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del mayor de los hermanos Ishida.

-Claro que si Matt, aun siendo tan obstinado eres nuestro amigo. Ahora ven conmigo, necesito terminar de curarte. Partiremos con el sol.

Sora parpadeó un par de veces, mientras el superior habría su bolso por unas provisiones médicas. Podía observar, casi palparla. La inerte realidad que cambiaba la dirección del viento, arrastrando la tormenta y reordenando las estrellas. Era un gesto simple, perdonar… como en sueño.

* * *

><p><em>A medida que caminaba entre los corredores, las llamas continuaban arrasándolo todo, purgando de ese mundo la debilidad de los tristes digimons que habían cometido el error de retar a sus superiores. "¿Qué puede motivarlos a hacer algo tan estúpido?" Se preguntó mientras subía las escaleras de la enfermería.<em>

_Después de todo, no era su problema, al entrar al segundo piso aegiochusmon supo que ya él había cumplido las órdenes que se le habían encomendado: eliminar a esos pobres diablos, y raptar al humano. El objetivo estaba inconsciente, tirado en una de las camas e ignorante de que la aldea completa estaba siendo consumida por el fuego. Era tan pequeño, débil e insignificante que pensó que si miragemon quería acabar con el bastaba con dejarlo ahí, bien el humo o las llamas lo matarían en poco tiempo. Pero eso tampoco era su problema, así que lo sujetó con un brazo y lo coloco sobre su hombro._

_-Algo habrás hecho para que te quiera vivo- susurró mientras se alejaba hacia la ventana. –Ahora conocerás lo que significa el sufrimiento. _

_Porque solo seguía órdenes, pero aun así, no podía negar que la sensación de arrebatar una vida era estimulante. _

_Intentó salir por la ventana, pero era demasiado pequeña para su envergadura. Un ligero impacto de su puño contra el adobe corrigió ese desperfecto, y la hizo saltar por los aires convertida en polvo. Fue al aproximarse al vacío cuando noto que aún quedaba uno, un diminuto botamon lo miraba fijamente desde la cama más próxima, aun sin edad suficiente para tener conciencia de lo que le esperaba._

_Con delicadeza bajó al humano hasta el suelo, y se postró en frente del bebé. Matar… saboreó la última de sus órdenes, mientras apretaba la mano y raspaba el suelo con sus pesuñas. Y fue el momento en que se suponía acababa la vida del ultimo aldeano cuando se percató que no había sido capaz de hacerlo. No había nada nuevo, nada particular, si acaso la infantil mirada que le arrojaba ese botamon, o el cumulo de nubes que se aproximaban desde el horizonte. Debía hacerlo, no había motivo aparente, ni razón justificable._

_Pero no pudo._

_Suspiró brevemente, y tomó de nuevo al humano. Después de todo ese día no había sido tan monótono, hizo dos cosas que hasta fecha jamás había realizado…_

_Desobedecer una orden._

_Y perdonar una vida._

_El pequeño digimon observó con fascinación las llamas a través del agujero en la pared, eran las llamas de su hogar, las cenizas de sus familiares… y sin embargo allí estaba. Porque el funesto punto que ahora se perdía en el horizonte así lo había querido._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero les haya gustado ^^ me costo bastante escribir un par de partes y que quedaran bien. En el siguiente se aclaran algunos puntos que preferí dejar colgados acá. Por favor, lectores, les agradecería mucho que me dejaran conocer su impresión a través de un review, no es tanto supongo. Y a nosotros los autores nos ayuda a mejorar. <strong>

**Pueden revisar en mi blog sobre este fic (link en mi perfil) el análisis sobre este capitulo en... 24 horas aproximadamente.**

**Hasta la próxima! Y gracias por pasar!**


End file.
